Stand By You
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: She had almost decided against going out for groceries that night but she was eating for two and her fridge was almost empty. She's glad she did go out that night or she never would have met him. (Sometimes I suck at summaries and this is one of those times.) Steve/OC eventual Steve/OC/Bucky
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **Sum: She had almost decided against going out for groceries that night but she was eating for two and her fridge was almost empty. She's glad she did go out that night or she never would have met him. (Sometimes I suck at summaries and this is one of those times.) Steve/OC eventual Steve/OC/Bucky (I was going to wait until Civil War came out but I'm just gunna do my own thing instead)Title may change.**

 **I really wanted to get this first chapter up because I wanna know reactions. I have about 2 or 3 chapters worth of stuff written but I might need to ask you guys for opinions.**

 **This is not related to my other story** ** _The White Fang_** **in any way (Unless you guys want it to be since this is a Steve/OC and that's a Bruce/OC so it's not like the pairings wouldn't work. I'm currently rewriting** ** _The White Fang_** **anyways) This takes place AFTER The Avengers movies. (I read somewhere that Winter Solider takes place two years after The Avengers and I plan on having some Winter Solider parts in this as well.)**

* * *

Steve entered his apartment building and headed upstairs. He reached the landing of the floor below his and heard something hit the ground and a feminine voice curse quietly. Steve looked down the hallway to see a young black haired woman struggling with some grocery bags in her arms, one of which had fallen to the floor. He headed down the hall and picked up the bag she'd dropped, he put what had fallen out back in.

"Here." He said with a smile as he stood.

"Oh thank you." The woman said as she turned to look at him with bright hazel eyes and returned the smile. She still struggled to get her keys out of her purse that slid off her shoulder.

"Here, let me hold the other one while you get your keys." Steve suggested.

"Thank you. I'm surprised I even made the walk home without dropping something." The woman handed him the other bag and Steve blinked when he noticed her stomach. She had to be at least seven if not eight months pregnant. She got her keys out of her bag and unlocked her door. "Thank you again." She said. "Not many people would stop to help."

"You're welcome." Steve said. "I'm Steve, I live upstairs."

"I know." She said. "I mean I recognize you." She added quickly.

"Ah."

"I didn't know you lived upstairs, I mean I did because I've seen you around and you have a recognizable face considering-…" she stopped. "I'm rambling." She said and bit her lip as Steve chuckled slightly. "Skylar." She held out her hand. "Oh, here." She took one of the bags back and Steve shook her hand with a smile. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course." Steve said. Skylar opened her door and turned for Steve to hand her the other bag. "I've got it." Skylar smiled.

"Thank you…. Again." She added with a chuckle as they headed inside. She put her purse on a chair by the door, flicked on the light and put down her grocery bag on the counter in the kitchen. Steve followed in behind her and put the bag he had beside the other. Skylar looked at her watch and cursed quietly. "Damn, I have to be at work in a half hour."

"Work?"

"Yeah, I'm a bartender." She said. Steve raised his eyebrows. "I don't drink any of it of course." She said as she put a hand on her belly subconsciously. "Can't drink on the job anyways."

"Right." Steve nodded. "Um, I don't mean to pry but should you be working?" he asked. Skylar raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head. She looked down at her belly when Steve looked at it.

"Oh!" she laughed. "Yeah, no, I don't get maternity for another month or so. Even then I'll only have a week or so…" Steve frowned.

"A week?"

"I can't afford to take off any longer." She said as she started to unpack her groceries. "Besides normally I wouldn't get any but my boss insists I take _some_ time off."

"What about your husband?" Steve asked. Skylar held up her left hand to show Steve the lack of ring.

"Never had one." She said with a frown. Steve nodded; he had to remind himself things were different now.

"Ah, boyfriend?"

"Nope." Skylar said with a sigh. "I was going to get child support but… he can't really pay me now cause he died last year during that New York alien thing." She said with a one shoulder shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Steve said with a frown.

"It's okay. He was an ass, left as soon as he found out and told me outright he was going to pay the minimum requirement because and I quote 'It's not my fault you got pregnant.'" She said with a scoff.

"That's terrible." Steve said with a frown.

"Yeah… well it doesn't matter now." Skylar said shaking her head as she continued to unpack food.

"Do you know what it's going to be?" Steve asked after a moment of silence. Skylar shook her head.

"I want it to be a surprise." She said with a small smile that made Steve smile. "So, I'm just gunna ask before I over think how to ask you." Steve raised an eyebrow. "Do you wanna come over for dinner later? I was thinking of making some spaghetti. You don't have to I was just thinking you might want to- I mean if you have other plans that okay- or if you just don't want to-"

"I'd love to." Steve said with a smile. Skylar smiled back.

"I get outta work at eight, kinda a late dinner but I can't get out any earlier."

"Eight sounds great." Steve said. Skylar giggled and Steve tilted his head. Skylar shrugged.

"It rhymed." She said with a shrug. Steve chuckled. "So I'll see you at eight."

"See you then." Steve said with a nod.

* * *

Eight o'clock rolled around and Steve found himself checking himself over in the mirror. He smoothed down his shirt before heading downstairs. He knocked on Skylar's door and heard her call through the door.

"It's open." Steve frowned slightly as he opened the door. He closed it behind him and headed into the kitchen where Skylar was plating two plates of spaghetti.

"I could've been anyone." Steve said.

"I knew it was you." Skylar said as she put the plates on the kitchen bar.

"How?"

"Well, it's eight and I knew you were coming." Skylar said with a small chuckle as she got out two glasses and two sets of utensils.

"Still." Steve said.

"Don't worry; I normally have the door locked and bolted." Skylar said. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water's fine." Steve said.

"You can sit down." Skylar said when she noticed he was still standing. He hesitated but nodded and sat down. Skylar put down the two glasses before coming around and sitting down next to him.

"So…" Steve said as Skylar took a sip of water. "When are you due?" he asked with a small smile.

"April." Skylar said with a big grin as she put a hand on her belly. Her smile was contagious for Steve found his grow. "I went out the other day and picked out the cutest bunny plush and blanket. I wish I could give them their own room and decorate it but oh well." She seemed to glow as she gushed on and on. Steve could tell she was excited to be a mother and would love the child more than anything in the world.

The two were just about finished eating when Steve noticed a box in the living area.

"Have you put together the bassinet yet?" Steve asked.

"Bassinet? Oh the crib, no." Skylar had a sheepish smile. "I should've put it together sooner when I could get up off the floor easier."

"I could put it together for you." Steve offered.

"Oh, you are the sweetest, you don't have to do that."

"It'll be no problem." Steve said with a smile. The look she gave him almost broke his heart.

"Thank you so much." She said as soon there were tears in her eyes. "Sorry, the hormones." She said wiping her eyes. "The other day I was crying over a cereal commercial." She said with a laugh. Steve smiled slightly. "Oh." Skylar jumped slightly. "They're kicking." She said with a big grin. "Do you wanna feel?" Steve's eyebrows went up.

"May I?"

"Yeah." Skylar said with a smile as she held out her hand for his. She put his hand on her belly and after a moment he felt the soft kick against his hand. Steve smiled and looked up to see Skylar smiling at him.

"Wow."

"Amazing isn't it? I still can't get over it." She said. Suddenly Steve's phone going off broke the comfortable silence. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"I have to go." He said as he stood. "Thank you for dinner."

"Off to save the world?" Skylar asked with an amused smile.

"Something like that." Steve said with a chuckle.

"Well, thank you for having dinner with me."

"I'll stop by tomorrow to put together the bassinet." Steve said as Skylar stood.

"Thank you again for that. I have work from four to eight but other than that I'll be home all day tomorrow." Skylar said. Steve nodded.

"Thank you again for dinner."

"Of course. Be careful out here."

"Of course."

* * *

 **This is short because I wanna know what you guys think and all. Any thoughts? Again do you guys want this and** ** _The White Fang_** **to happen in the same universe? I think after the next chapter I'll ask you guys for opinions on where to go. (I like when I can create something with my readers suggestions because then you guys are a part of it too, I** ** _always_** **give credit for ideas.)**

 **Side note:This takes place in mid-late January and Winter Solider is in April (from what I read, correct me if I'm wrong).**

 **HEY READ THIS REALLY QUICK PLEASE**

 **So I recently added part of what I have below as an A/N chapter which I never do. (I'm going to delete it at some point but I also want it here.)**

 **There was a guest review, (not going to approve because it makes me sound like an idiot. probably not their intent but I felt a bit insulted).**

 **The review:** "If Sunny father died two years ago how would that even work? Was Skyler pregnant for 21 months? Maybe proofread your chapters before you publish them to make sure you're keeping an accurate time-line."

 **So pretty much they say I said Sunny's father died two years ago so Sky had to be preg for 21 months. NOT TRUE, you probably remember just reading it, I said this:**

"he died last year during that New York alien thing"

 **Not "two years ago" Skylar said this in like February and she was 7-8 months preg meaning he died in like July of the year before. The two year mark is when when Winter Solider happens, yes, I think when I wrote this I was under the impression that the 2 year mark was Age of Ultron so i messed up there but this is fanfiction I can do whatever time-stretch or cut with this that I want.  
**

 **When people say "last year" they don't mean 365 days from the the day they say it. It could've been 7 months ago which would fall under the last year mark. So NO Sunny's father didn't die 2 years ago. He died 7 months before Skylar met Steve(week or two after conceiving Sunny).**

 **I apologize for the rant but I don't want anyone else thinking I messed up and that Sky was 21 months preg cause she was not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **Being only almost 19 I haven't had a kid nor have I been around anyone who's been pregnant/recently had a baby. If I get something wrong or if something happens normally and I don't mention it(or if something doesn't normally happen) please let me know ^_^ also I know what Braxton Hicks contractions are but I figured Skylar wouldn't know the name for everything.**

 **If I make any major spelling or grammatical errors please let me know. I reread this 3 times but I always miss something.**

 **Note: By the end of this chapter it's been about two and half weeks of them knowing each other.**

 **Thank you: DGMSilverAirHead03, meangirl8, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, and Guest for being my first reviews.**

* * *

"Thank you again." Skylar said as Steve put together the crib in the living area as she sat at the kitchen bar holding a cup of tea.

"It's no problem. Thank you for the coffee." Steve said as he gave her a smile before taking a drink from the cup of coffee. He put it back down on the coaster on the small table beside the couch before he got back to assembling the crib. "Is there anything else you didn't put together yet?"

"Well I was contemplating on getting them a little playpen but they don't really have enough toys for it to be called a playpen." Skylar said with a sheepish smile. "And I was thinking about getting them one of those bouncer things but I figured I'd wait a few months … and they won't be old enough for those bigger things for a while, but thanks anyway. Come to think of it I still have to get one of those bottle warmers… do you think if I just put the bottle in hot water would that work?" she mused.

"Um, I'm not the best person to ask when it comes to babies." Steve said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I was just thinking out loud." Skylar said with a small chuckle. "Oh, I wanted to show you the bottles I got." Skylar said as she got up and opened a kitchen cabinet. She came over to Steve and showed him two bottles; one had a bunch of bunnies with little carrots and the other bunny faces.

"I take it you like rabbits." Steve said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I love bunnies, they're so cute. I even got them a little bib with little carrots on it and a bunny face." Skylar said with a grin. Steve smiled, it was hard not to around her. Suddenly Skylar gasped and put a hand on her belly. Steve's smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Skylar shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm _fine!_ Ah!" she gasped and ended up dropping the bottles to hold her belly. Steve quickly stood with wide eyes. "I'm okay." Skylar quickly said. "I'm- Ow!"

"Is the baby coming? I thought you said April?"

"I did say April; the baby's not coming. I'm fine."

"You're in pain, you're clearly _not_ fine." Steve said with a deep frown. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"You don't need to take me to the hospital, Steve, I swear I'm ok-AY!" Skylar was cut off with other gasp as she reached out and gripped his arm as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Steve repeated.

"No, no." Skylar said as he grabbed her coat. "It's just those, uh… what the hell are they called? The fake labor pains. Some women don't even feel them, lucky _me!_ "

"Have you had them before?" Steve asked. Skylar shook her head.

"No but I read about them. They fell like the real thing, they're normally uh… 15 to like 75 seconds but don't last any longer than 2 minutes." She said before taking a deep breath. "Really, Steve, I'm okay." Skylar leaned over slightly, her hand on the arm of the couch as Steve stood beside her, her coat over his arm and his arms up in case he needed to catch or steady her. "See, I'm okay." She said after a moment of no pain. "I'm good." She slowly stood up straight and let out breath. Steve relaxed and picked up the bottles she'd dropped when she went to pick them up. "Thanks." She said as she took them. He watched her as she walked back into the kitchen to put the bottles back in the cabinet. "Would you like more coffee?"

"Um, I'm good, thank you." Steve said.

"Sorry to scare you like that." Skylar said. "I figured I would never get them since I'm so far along. Some women feel them earlier in their pregnancy."

"It's fine." Steve said.

"Well it's nice to see you won't freak out when the day comes." Skylar said with a smile. Steve rubbed the back of his neck with a semi-nervous chuckle.

…

Steve finished assembling the crib and tested its sturdiness before turning to Skylar, who was in the kitchen, with a smile. His smile dropped when he saw her frowning at a small pocket calendar and her cell phone.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked as he walked over.

"Huh?" Skylar looked up. "Oh, nothing." she said with a smile as she put her phone away and closed the small calendar.

"You sure?" Steve asked. Skylar bit her bottom lip and rubbed her forehead before running a hand through her hair.

"I… I have one of those… childbirth classes later this week. Where they teach you how to breath and all that…"

"So what's wrong?"

"Well, the friend that was going to go with me just texted me saying they can't make it cause it turns out they have to work."

"I could go with you." Steve said. Skylar laughed.

"Steve, you don't have to, you've been such a sweetheart lately and you've only just met me."

"I just feel bad." He said. "I mean you're doing this all by yourself because of what happened in New York."

"I'd be doing this by myself regardless." Skylar said. "If anything I'd have a bit more money once the baby's born but..." she trailed off. "I understand that you were there that day but there's nothing you could've done that would've prevented his death. He was in one of the first places hit. If you feel somehow responsible or-"

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. You shouldn't have to do this by yourself. I don't feel responsible that he died because I know I couldn't save him but I feel he died because he wasn't _here_ …with you. In my time a man took responsibility for the family he started."

"Didn't they also wait until marriage in your time?" Skylar asked as she crossed her arms. "Besides, he wanted nothing to do with us anyway." She moved one hand to her belly while her other held her arm.

"That's not the point…" Steve said. "The point is… I know I only met you a few days ago but… I dunno I just, it doesn't feel right you have to go through this alone."

"Why can't there be more guys like you?" Skylar asked with a smile as tears came to her eyes.

"Well most guys from the 40s are over 70." Steve said with a forced laugh. Skylar wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Stupid hormones." She said with a small chuckle. Steve took a tissue from the box on the counter and held it out to her. "Thanks." She said as she dabbed at her eyes.

"So what time is that class?" Steve asked with a smile. More tears came to Skylar's eyes and she threw her arms around him. He gently rubbed her back as she thanked him for what seemed like the millionth time.

* * *

"I probably should have thought that through beforehand." Skylar said while she tried to hide a smile as the two walked back to the apartment building late in the evening.

"I couldn't tell who was more jealous, the women because of you or the men because of me." Steve said with a slight smile.

"Oh either way it was because of you." Skylar said with a laugh. Steve chuckled.

"Yes but the women weren't jealous _of me_." Steve said. Skylar giggled. "I'm just glad no one took any pictures."

"Yeah, I was surprised about that." Skylar said. "I thought for sure at least one of them would've tried to get a picture of you."

"Well… I meant of us." Steve said. Skylar tilted her head as she looked up at him. "Well you know… someone might get the wrong idea."

"Are you saying you wouldn't want me as a girlfriend?" Skylar asked as she put a hand to her chest with a look of mock hurt.

"Well, that's not exactly what I'd be worried about." Steve said with a chuckle.

"Ah, you're talking about people thinking I'm having your super-baby." Skylar said as she gave him a small nudge with her elbow. "Hmm…would that work?" she mused.

"What?" Steve looked at her with wide eyes, not understanding her question.

"If someone had your baby would the baby also be all super-like?"

"It's not like I'm Superman." Steve said. "I wasn't born this way; I don't think it'll be passed down to any of my… possible children."

"I know that. I've seen your exhibit." Skylar said.

"You saw that, huh?"

"Of course, I'm sure everyone in D.C.'s gone at least once." Skylar said with a shrug. "I can't believe you used to be so… not big. I always thought they were exaggerating your height but no, you are a giant."

"Hey, a lot of people are 6'2" it's not just me."

"I know but to me you're huge." Skylar said with a laugh. "I'm tiny compared to you."

"Well, in height." Steve teased with a smirk.

"Hey!" Skylar playfully hit his arm making him laugh. "You can't insult a pregnant woman. There's a law against it or something." Steve laughed and Skylar ended up giggling.

"I wasn't insulting you." Steve said.

" _Uh-huh_." Skylar crossed her arms.

"No, really. You're very beautiful."

"Yeah I'm a beautiful balloon." Skylar said.

"The prettiest balloon there is." Steve said.

"You're not supposed to agree with me." Skylar said making Steve laugh as she playfully hit his arm. She chuckled. "Thank you though." Steve smiled down at her.

"So, do you have any other classes or appointments?" he asked.

"Oh well I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks if you wanna see the baby." Skylar said turning to smile up at him.

"When and where?" Steve asked which made Skylar grin.

* * *

Skylar sat in the waiting room at the doctors and felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw Steve's number. She quickly stepped out into the hallway, after letting the woman behind the counter know, and answered it.

"Steve?" she asked.

"Hey, Skylar, I'm really sorry I'm running late-"

"Steve, it's okay, I understand." Skylar said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Steve, take your time it's really okay." Skylar said with a slightly chuckle. The door beside Skylar opened.

"Ms. Reagan, the doctor will see you now."

"Steve, the doctor's calling me in. I'll show you the picture when you get back, okay? Be safe."

"Dang it… I'll pick you up after then."

"Thank you, Steve. See you."

"See you."

…

After a quick 'How've you been feeling?' 'Any concerns?' from the doctor – in which Skylar learned that the pains she had felt three weeks before were called Braxton hicks contractions – Skylar laid back on the table and lifted her shirt. She jumped as her doctor put the ultrasound gel on her belly.

"Cold?" she asked Skylar with a smile.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now." Skylar said returning the smile. The two chuckled and the doctor picked up the wand and put it against Skylar's belly. There was a knock on the door and a nurse opened the door a bit in order to poke her head in.

"Dr. Williams. Ms. Reagan's… friend is here." The nurse looked like she was in slight shock.

"Steve?" Skylar asked with a smile.

"Mhm." The nurse nodded with her eyebrows high. She opened the door more and Steve came in. Skylar bit her lip before she burst out laughing.

"Hey there, _Captain_." Skylar said as Steve smiled sheepishly at her and the doctor, who looked as surprised as the nurse.

"There wasn't any time to change." He said.

"Well people _definitely_ aren't going to talk now." Skylar said with an amused smirk. Steve rubbed the back of his neck as he held his cowl in his other hand. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to look at my baby?" Steve's eyebrows went up and turned to look at the screen. Skylar couldn't help the giant smile that came to her face as she watched Steve's grow.

* * *

Steve headed down the stairs, stopping on Skylar's level when he saw her struggling with her laundry basket that was on the ground – she had to put it down in order to close and lock her door. She was having trouble figuring out a way of getting down to pick it up. He hurried over and picked it up; she looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"You always seemed to be around when I need you." Skylar said with a chuckle.

"I'm always glad to help." Steve said with a smile.

"I'm sorry you have to help me so much."

"Like I said, I'm always glad to help." He said.

"C'mere." Skylar motioned for him to lean down to her level. He raised his eyebrows but leaned down. Skylar kissed his cheek making him smile and chuckle as she grinned up at him.

* * *

Skylar and Steve went for a walk to a local park; once they got there Skylar sat on a bench to read while Steve started jogging around the park. Every time Steve would pass Skylar's bench she would tell him how many laps he'd run. After the tenth lap Skylar started saying one-liners instead such as 'Do you run on solar power or wind?' and 'All we need now is a giant hamster wheel.'

A half hour he stopped and sat next to her only slightly out of breath. Skylar immediately scrunched up her nose and turned to him as she put a bookmark in her book.

"You stink." She said bluntly making him laugh.

"How's your book?" he asked.

"Pretty good."

"Whoa, you're almost done." Steve said as he took note of where she'd put her bookmark.

"I'm a quick reader." Skylar said with a smile as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Steve chuckled. "Why don't we get home so you can shower?"

"I don't smell _that_ bad."

"Shouldn't you have super senses or something?" Skylar asked with a laugh as she started to stand. Steve helped her as he stood as well. "So hey… do you wanna order some pizza and watch a movie?"

"Are you going to get normal pizza or some crazy concoction like last time?"

"I have a craving for normal pizza, thank you very much..." Skylar said as she crossed her arms. "Though I might want some pickles on the side..." she added with a sheepish smile. Steve laughed and nodded.

"Alright, we'll get you some pickles."

…

Steve got himself a glass of water as Skylar changed in her bedroom into more comfortable clothes.

"Did you pick out a movie?" Skylar called.

"Ah, well, there's a lot to choose from..."

"I'll help you pick." Skylar said as she came out of her room in a large shirt and sweats. "What haven't you seen?"

"Ah well..." Steve chuckled sheepishly.

"Let me rephrase that. What _have_ you seen? Have you seen any Disney movies?"

"Well… I saw Pinocchio, Bambi… and Dumbo when they first came out. Oh and Snow White." He said. He looked up to see Skylar smiling at him. "What?"

"That's it?" Steve nodded. "You haven't watched any other Disney movies since the 40s?" Skylar asked. Steve's eyebrows shot up.

"There's more than those?" he asked. Skylar's eyes widened briefly as she let out a breath.

"What else have you seen?"

"Uh… Wizard of Oz, I liked that one… All Quiet on The Western Front."

"I read that book; that's a World War One movie." Skylar said. Steve nodded.

"Yeah… I saw it with Bucky."

"Oh." Skylar's smile faded slightly. She remembered seeing the exhibit for Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes near the Captain America exhibit. "What was he like?" She asked before she could stop herself. "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Steve told her with a smile. "He was great solider… and a great friend…"

* * *

 **Saying this now, I need like 5 weeks worth of chapters/events for chapters before I do movie events (which won't really be much of the movie it'll just be when the movie stuff happens) so if anyone has any cute ideas or anything they'd like to see I always give credit. OR do you guys just want me to post what I have already and get right to the semi movie events and post-movie events? The latter half of chapter three is where 'movie events' start as of right now.  
**

 **I know I skipped two weeks but I couldn't think of any cute fuffy caring scenes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **Guest (on chap 2): I actually bring up Disney again later on.**

 **Guest (different from above): Yep, no angst here. I plan on this being a mostly feel good story that will make readers smile and feel happy. (Maybe later on things will change a bit but I don't intend for any tears of sadness to be shed while reading this ^_^)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^_^ Thank you everyone who follows, favorites and reviews!**

* * *

Steve knocked on Skylar's door with his hands behind his back, a few minutes she opened it and he smiled at her; even in sweats and an overly large T-shirt with her hair up in a messy bun she was still pretty.

"Hey," Skylar said before opening the door more to let him in. He walked in but turned so he kept facing her. "Do you have something behind your back?" Skylar asked as she tilted her head to the side. Steve only smirked and walked backwards as Skylar closed her door. "What is it?" she walked over to him with a smile.

"I got _these_ ," Steve took one hand from behind his back to show a small newborn size hat with bunny ears and a small onesie that said 'mommy's little bunny' on it. Both of which made Skylar's face light up as she gasped. "for the baby."

"Oh my god!" she squealed as she took them and hugged them to her chest while giving Steve a giant smile.

"And _these_ ," he took something from the hand still behind his back still to show a paper bag with a bakery logo on it – inside was a mocha chocolate chip muffin, Skylar's favorite – and a chocolate bar. "is for yo-woah!" Steve chuckled as Skylar threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Careful there." He said putting his arm around her but moving back a bit, afraid of hurting the baby.

"Oh, they wanna hug you too." Skylar said before going on her toes and kissing his cheek, she was able to reach since her had leaned down slightly to hug her back. She pulled away and looked up at him, smiling more when she noticed the pink hue to his cheeks. "And to think, that day I met you I had thought about going shopping another day."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." Steve said with a smile. "I also got you this." He brought his other hand from behind his back to show a baby monitor.

"Steve, the baby will be in my room, I won't need a monitor." Skylar said shaking her head slightly.

"It's not really for you, it's more for me," he said making Skylar tilt her head. "So when your maternity leave is up I'll know that their safe or if they need something. Or if you ever have to go to the store or you know… I mean I'm sure you'll get a babysitter but…" he trailed off as she smiled up at him before pulling him into another hug. After a moment she pulled back enough to look up at him again.

"Hang on a minute…Did you go into a baby store?" she asked with an amused smirk as he looked away. "Captain America going into a baby store… I would've paid to see that." She added with a small laugh before going into the kitchen.

"Actually I had a… friend order them from the internet." He said. "I mentioned you liked bunnies and she found them."

"Ooo 'she'?" Skylar asked as her smirk grew.

"Just a co-worker." Steve said.

" _Sure_." Skylar said as she poured something Steve couldn't see into a mug.

"You're starting to sound like her." Steve muttered as he sat at the kitchen bar. Skylar put a mug of coffee in front of him. "You made coffee? Isn't that bad for the baby?"

"I didn't make it for me, silly." Skylar said.

"How'd you know I was coming over?"

"I just figured you would." Skylar said with a smile. Steve chuckled and smiled back.

"Well, thank you." he said as he picked up the mug.

"No problem." She said. "Still it would've been funny if you had gone in a baby store. You'll have to come with me next time I need to get more clothes for them. I'm sure we can come up with a disguise for you."

"Uhh…" Steve's eyebrows shot up which made Skylar burst out laughing.

"I was kidding, Steve."

"Right." Steve said with a chuckle.

…

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he leaned against the doorway of Skylar's room.

"I was organizing my closet and the stupid hormones reared their ugly head." Skylar said as she held a dress up to herself and looked in the long mirror on the door of her closet. "I can't wait until I can wear jeans and skirts; I wanna look pretty again."Steve stepped into the room.

"You're beautiful." he said as he stood behind her.

"You're just saying that cause you know I'll cry otherwise." Skylar said with a pout. "I wanna wear a dress without feeling fat and worrying that I'll look like a blue hippo." Skylar said glaring at the blue dress. Steve chuckled and put his hands on her upper arms gently.

"I'm sure you'd look stunning." He said. "You always do." He added quietly. She smiled at him as he cleared his throat and tried to ignore his blush. "The prettiest hippo ever."

"And you lost it." Skylar said with a laugh. Steve smiled at her in the mirror.

"It got you to laugh, didn't it?" Skylar turned to smile up at him. She motioned him to lean down and kissed his cheek.

* * *

A week later Steve helped Skylar baby-proof the apartment, 'helped' meaning he insisted that she relaxed while he took care of it. He put covers in all the outlets, cabinet locks on the bottom cabinets in the kitchen as well as the bathroom, foam corner cushions on the points of the side table by the couch as well as the kitchen counters – even though Skylar assured Steve that the baby wouldn't even be able to reach those heights for a while.

"You know what we should do…" Skylar said to him. "We should watch some of my favorite _old_ tv shows."

"How old are we talking?" Steve asked.

"Well it was on in the 50s."

"That's not too far ahead; what's it called?"

" _I Love Lucy_." Skylar said with a grin. "They re-mastered it in colour but we can watch the black and white version." Steve nodded. "Then maybe we could watch some documentaries." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You mean _I'll_ watch them and you'll take a nap."

"What can I say; your arm is very comfortable." Skylar said with a smile. Steve chuckled and shook his head. "We should make like a list of things you have to learn about still."

"I've been trying to learn everything I've missed for a few years now." He said. "There's still… _a lot_ I haven't learned."

"Don't worry; we'll get you caught up in no time." Skylar said as she walked into the living area and got something off a book shelf. "I mean there can't be that much you still have to learn about. It'll be like history class… only with the material being the last 70 years or so…" She came back with a pen and small booklet and wrote one thing down before she slid the booklet to him along with the pen. "I'll just start listing off things and if you don't recognize them then write them down. I already added I Love Lucy." She said with a smile. Steve smiled and nodded.

"Alright."

"Okay, let's see… well you know about things that happened after the war?" Steve nodded. "Do you know about the Cold War?"

"Yeah, between the Soviet bloc countries and US-led Western powers." Steve said. "19 45 to 1990."

"Yep." Skylar nodded. "Okay what about the space race." Steve's eyebrows went up. "Moon landing?" Steve shook his head and wrote it down.

* * *

"Sit, I made sandwiches." Skylar said as Steve entered her apartment using his key.

"Hello to you to." Steve said with a chuckle as he walked over and sat at the kitchen bar.

"Hello." Skylar said with a smile as she put the plate in front of him. "We are going to have a Star Wars marathon, three a day, starting tomorrow since I have the next two days of."

"How many are there again?" Steve asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Only six." Skylar said. "I, being the nerd I am, have all six on DVD." Steve chuckled.

"You're not a nerd." He said. Skylar turned to him. "More of a dork." Skylar playfully smacked his arm as he laughed.

"You didn't even know what a dork was until I explained it to you." Skylar said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Is there anything else you need?" Steve asked. It was about two weeks from Skylar's due date and Steve was become more and more nervous as the date grew closer.

"We've got everything, Steve." Skylar assured him as she put a hand on his arm. "We've got the bottles, baby powder, clothes, pump, blankets, everything is baby-proofed and put together and you picked up the diapers _incognito_ yesterday." She said with a laugh. Steve cleared his throat as he tried to ignore the colour that came to his face. "You're more jumpy about this than I am."

"I've never done this before…" Steve said. "Well I mean I have with Bucky's mom when she was having his younger sister but Bucky's father and my mother were there to help."

"Hey, I've never done this before either." Skylar said with a laugh. Steve gave her a sheepish smile. "All you have to do is get me to the hospital when my water breaks and be prepared for me holding your hand _very_ tightly." Skylar said. "We still have a couple weeks. It'll be fine."

"Alright. I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine as long as you're there." Skylar said putting a hand over his making Steve smile.

…

Skylar put a plate of grilled cheese in front of Steve who sat at the kitchen bar. Her belly had grown even larger and she looked ready to pop any day now; her due day was within the week.

"So anything exciting happen yesterday that you _can_ tell me about?" Steve closed his eyes and grimaced, he had asked her the morning before if she wanted to have dinner with him but he wasn't expecting a night mission to come up before he got back and had completely forgotten to call her when he'd gotten back to SHIELD Headquarters that morning.

"I forgot. I'm sorry. I was called in to…work." Steve said.

"It's okay." Skylar said with a smile and a small laugh. "I didn't really feel like cooking anyways."

"I would've cooked." Steve said. "How about tonight then? I'll order pizza."

"Sounds great."

"Thank you for lunch." Steve said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"No problem, Steve." She said with a smile as she started to clean up before starting on her own sandwich.

"I met with a guy I met while I was running yesterday." Steve said.

"Oh?"

"Sam Wilson, he was part of the Armed Forces. He helps veterans suffering from PTSD."

"That's nice." Skylar said with a smile.

"Yeah." Steve said with a nod. "So, what kind of pizza would you like?"

 **…**

That night, minutes after Steve left Skylar's apartment, Skylar heard gunshots and the sound of glass breaking come from above her. She rushed to her window to see a dark figure on the roof of the next building over then saw Steve crash through the window of another building with his shield. After a few minutes of nothing Skylar grabbed her phone and sent him a quick text.

 _R u ok?_

She waited a few minutes before she got a reply.

 _I'm ok. Stay home. I'll come see you when things calm down._

 _Ok_

 _Don't have that baby without me._

 _I'll try._

She didn't hear from him again over the next two days.

* * *

 **So I couldn't think of any more scene before movie events start….s** **o yeah movie events have started. There's nowhere in the actual movie I can add Skylar besides the tiniest bit I did just now so we're skipping to the end of the movie in the next chapter.(which is only skipping about 2 days) I wish I could've thought of more things to add for the weeks before the 9 month mark but oh well. There will be time for cute scenes later.**

 **Just a reminder that this doesn't take place in 2016 so there's no 7** **th** **Star Wars movie for them yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **So like I said in the last chapter I needed to skip movie events so… the movie events have happened.**

* * *

The night after the Helicarriers were destroyed, Steve was unconscious in the hospital after falling from the third. His apartment was dark and still had bits and pieces of wall and glass on the floor. A dark figure entered through the window but when they realized no one was there, and that no one had been there since the night Fury was shot, they headed back to the window. They were about to climb back out when the baby monitor on the bedside table made a noise. The figure turned their head to look at it and saw a set of keys next to it.

…

"Damn it." Skylar hissed as she picked up the baby monitor that had fallen off her nightstand. She struggled to pick it up and grimaced when she saw it had turned on when it fell, then she remembered that Steve wasn't home to hear it. She turned it off and put it back before she headed to the kitchen to make some caffeine free tea; she was having trouble sleeping. She got a spoon out of a drawer but ended up dropping it. Skylar cursed quietly and slowly struggled to get down to get it. She reached for it but stopped as she saw something in the distorted reflection. She stood and put the spoon in the sink before opening the drawer again. She swallowed as she went for a knife instead. She heard something move behind her and turned with the knife pointed at the person and a protective hand over her belly.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" She asked moving back as the figure moved more into the light.

"The man upstairs, who is he?" The man asked. Skylar frowned.

"Steve?" She asked. The man didn't respond; he stared at her belly a moment before meeting her eyes. The way he stared made Skylar uncomfortable. She put her arm around it instinctively.

"Are you carrying his child?" He asked.

"No, it's not his." Skylar said quickly, shaking her head. "What do you want with him?"

"Who is he?"

"Steve Rogers." She said. "You know… Captain America?" He didn't respond. "You never answered my question; who are _you_?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"You broke into my apartment; I think I deserve an answer!"

"I had a key."

"That's Steve's key."

"He called me Bucky… he said I knew him... who is Bucky?"

"Bucky? Y-you mean like Bucky Barnes?" He stared blankly at her. "He was Steve's best friend... But he died in the 40s... There's no way..." Skylar shook her head.

"His… best friend?"

"Yeah, there's an exhibit at the Smithsonian about him, he was a Sergeant; Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the Howling Commandos." Suddenly Bucky felt to one knee one hand gripping the kitchen counter the other holding his head. Images of Steve's smiling face flashed in his head along with other men he didn't recognize.

Skylar backed away, still holding the knife. Bucky's grip on his hair loosened as he stared at the ground. Suddenly he heard something spill onto the floor and the knife clatter to the ground as Skylar gasped. Bucky looked up to see Skylar holding her belly with wide eyes.

"Oh not now." She whimpered. She grabbed onto the counter as she gasped in pain. Bucky stared, his eyes wide and suddenly another sharp pain went through his head as more images flashed this time of a slightly older woman with the same expression on her face. He knew her. She was calling for 'James'.

Bucky was brought out of the memory by Skylar's similar cry of pain. He stood as she went for her phone that was on the counter.

"I have to call Steve- ah!" She gripped the phone and gasped in pain as Bucky stood there frozen, staring with wide eyes like a scared puppy. He only snapped out of it when Skylar started to dial. He grabbed her phone from her before she could hit the call button. "I have to get to the hospital!" She shouted at him before gripping the counter in pain. Without warning, Bucky scooped Skylar into his arms. "What are you- Ahhh!" She gripped his right shoulder as hard as she could which made Bucky's eyebrows shoot up, surprised at how tight her grip was. Skylar's face was already covered in sweat as she tried to steady her breathing. "Look, I don't care if you're Steve's dead best friend or just some crazy guy; you have to get me to a hospital." She said as he headed to the door. He looked down into her pleading eyes and nodded. Skylar held onto him, her fist grabbing the fabric of his suit over his left shoulder.

…

Skylar cried out into Bucky's shoulder as another contraction hit her. Bucky hurried into the hospital and didn't have to say a word; the moment the nurse saw Skylar in his arms she called another nurse over who led them to a room.

"Put her down on the bed. When did the contractions start and how far apart are they?" The nurse asked as Bucky brought Skylar over to the bed.

"Uh about ten or eleven minutes ago and- Ah!" Skylar screamed. The nurse nodded.

"I'll be right back." She said before jogging out of the room. Bucky laid Skylar down on the hospital bed but the moment he started to take his arms away she grabbed his sleeve and cried out.

"Gahhh!" She looked up at him her chest rising and falling rapidly, tears quickly welling up in her eyes. The look in her eyes was begging him to stay but he shook his head with wide eyes. "Please. I-I don't know where he is... I know Steve would be here if he could but… I-I don't want to do this alone." Bucky stared at her with his mouth open and started shaking his head again.

"I…." he started but Skylar cried out again. Bucky closed his eyes tight and grabbed his head with his other hand. He grit his teeth together as images of a woman, in Skylar's position screaming of the same pains, flashed in his head. He shook his head as the images faded and headed to the door.

"Bucky wait! Don't let them- ahh!" He stopped and turned back to her. "Don't let them know you remember anything." Skylar gasped. "If you really are him…Whoever they are… had to do something to you to make you forget about Steve in the first place. Don't let them do it again. Find Steve, he'll help you, you're his best friend." Bucky once again looked like a scared animal before he fled the room and tried to ignore Skylar's screams of pain.

* * *

Sam sat beside Steve's bed in the hospital the morning after the Helicarriers were destroyed. The Troubleman soundtrack played softly from Sam's phone. Steve slowly woke up and glanced over at Sam before turning his head back.

"On your left." Steve said. Sam shook his head.

"Your friend Skylar had her baby yesterday." Sam said. Steve's eyes widened.

"She had the baby?"

"A beautiful little girl just like her mama."

"Was there anyone with her?"

"A few of the nurses said a tall, long haired, mysterious man brought her in but left soon afterwards." Sam said. Steve frowned.

"Bucky? But...why would he...?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"She's okay though?"

"They're both doing fine. Skylar's resting in her own hospital bed and the baby's in the nursery."

"What did she name her?"

"She didn't pick out a name yet. Said there was someone who was supposed to be there to help with that but he was running late." Sam said with a smirk. Steve smiled slightly. "So hurry up and super heal so you can go see them."

…

Steve walked into Skylar's hospital room and saw her resting. He walked over and gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"You're late." She said before she opened her eyes slightly. Steve smiled down at her as he sat on the edge of her bed with one hand on the other side of her so he could lean over her slightly while supporting his weight.

"Sorry about that." He said as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know I would've been here if I-"

"I understand, Steve. It's okay." She said. "You're here now." She smiled up at him as she opened her eyes more. "What happened to your face?" she reached up with one hand and held his face with a frown as she noticed the bruises and cuts.

"Uh… you see the news yesterday?"

"Yeah, three… big things in the sky crashed."

"Yeah, helicarriers, I was on the last that fell." Steve said. Skylar's eyes widened and she sat up.

"What?!" she put her other hand on his face.

"I'm fine. I'm here." He said putting one of his hands over hers. "I'm okay." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "How are you doing?"

"You could've been killed and you're worried about me?"

"You just gave birth."

"You fell from the sky."

"What can I say? It's in the job description." Steve said with a sheepish smile. Skylar let out an airy chuckle.

"I'm okay." She said

"I heard you didn't name her yet." Steve said. Skylar nodded.

"We never did pick out a name." She said with a smile. "I was waiting for you." Steve smiled back. Just then the nurse came in with a little blanket bundle.

"Have you thought of a name Ms Reagan?" The nurse asked. Steve sat up as the nurse handed the bundle to Skylar, who shook her head. "Is this the father?"

"No. This is my good friend." Skylar said. Steve smiled with a slight wave.

"She's gunna want a feeding soon." The nurse said. Skylar nodded.

"Thank you." She said before the nurse left. Steve stared at the tiny human in her arms. Skylar looked up at him. "You wanna hold her?"

"May I?"

"Of course." Skylar said. "Just make sure you support her head." Steve nodded as he gently took her from Skylar. He smiled down at the baby.

"Hey there." He said softly. "She's beautiful." Steve said looking to Skylar who had the biggest smile on her face. He looked back down at the little girl in his arms. "Sunny." He said before looking at Skylar. "What about Sunny?" Skylar chuckled.

" _Sky_ lar and _Sun_ ny?" She asked with a smirk. Steve chuckled. "Sunny sounds perfect."

"Hey there little Sunny." Steve said. Skylar giggled and Steve looked at her.

"Now it's Skylar, Sunny and Steve. Three Ss. We should get a dog and name him Spot." Skylar said. Steve laughed.

"And a cat named…." Steve frowned in thought.

"Sebastian." Skylar said. Steve chuckled.

"Really?"

"What? I like that name." Skylar said with a smile. Sunny started to whimper and Steve looked down at her with wide eyes.

"What did I do?" he asked looking from the baby to Skylar then back.

"She's hungry." Skylar said holding out her arms. Steve carefully handed the baby back to her.

"You can tell?" Steve asked.

"Of course." Skylar said. She looked up from Sunny and bit her lip. "I kinda have to take out my boob to feed her." She said. Steve's face flushed and he looked away. "Just give me a second." Steve nodded, still looking away. After a second Skylar tapped him on the arm.

"Is it safe to look?" he asked.

"Safe?" Skylar tried to hold back her laughter. "Yes, it's safe." Steve slowly turned his head to look at her and saw she'd covered Sunny, as well as her breast, with a blanket. "Gunna have to get used to this." She said. Steve smiled.

"You're already a great mother." He said and grinned when he saw her face turn pink as she smiled back.

* * *

 **Bucky has joined the story...kinda. He comes back in the next chapter. Hopefully I don't make him too out of character or… idk. Also Idk if it's canon that he has a younger sibling but I've read two separate fics where he had a younger sister named Rebecca so…**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest to come. Sorry this was short. Thank you all for reading ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **CJ/OddBall: The review didn't show up at first because when it's a guest review I have to approve it first and I just didn't get around to it.**

 **Queen of Erebor: To be honest I'm not sure yet. It all depends on who it seems she would be best with. I'm writing this as I go it's not like I have everything planned out. But I'm not sure a three way relationship would work for this story anyways. (Even if it was there wouldn't be Steve/Bucky [nothing against that] it would only be them liking her in the romantic way, but like I said it's probably not going to be that)**

* * *

One night, almost a week after coming home from the hospital, Skylar entered her room to check on Sunny who slept soundly in the crib at the end of the bed. She walked in just in time to see Bucky closing her window. He turned to her and put up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I-" Skylar immediately cut him off by shaking her head and putting a finger to her lips. She grabbed the baby monitor on her bedside table and turned it off before turning back to him.

"Bucky?" Skylar asked. "What are you doing here?" he slowly lowered his hands.

"I went to the Smithsonian." He said.

"You saw the exhibit." Bucky looked down and nodded.

"I tried to kill him."

"You do know he's directly upstairs." Skylar said.

"I can't face him." Bucky shook his head.

"He's been trying to find you all week." Skylar said with a frown. He took a step towards the crib and Skylar immediately stood next to it. He put a hand on the crib bar and looked down at the baby who stared up at him with big eyes.

"Sorry I… didn't stay when..."

"You need to talk to him." Skylar said. Bucky let out a sigh.

"What am I supposed to say?" he gripped the bar of the crib.

"You're still his best friend-"

"I've killed people, I tried to kill _him_!" Sunny suddenly started whimpering and Bucky looked down at the baby with wide eyes as he let go of the crib and took a step back.

"It's alright." Skylar cooed as she picked up the baby. "She's just not a fan of loud noises." Skylar said as she bounced her gently in her arms. "You need to at least let him know you're okay. He hasn't slept well all week. How about I go with you? He isn't likely to yell or anything anyways but if you'd feel better." Bucky hesitated then nodded silently. "I will warn you," Bucky looked at her with wide eyes. "He may hug you." Skylar said with a teasing smirk. Bucky looked even more nervous. "Just don't fight. Let him help you."

"Thank you…"

"Of course." Skylar said with a smile.

"Who… are you to him?" Bucky finally asked.

"Hm? Oh well… I'm his friend. I guess I never properly introduced myself. I'm Skylar Reagan and this is Sunny." Skylar said smiling down at the baby before turning her smile to him. "Shall we go talk to Steve?" Bucky hesitated. "Why don't I call him down and you wait in here with Sunny while I talk to him first then you can come out." Bucky's eyes widened.

"You- you would trust me alone with your baby?" He looked at her like she was insane.

"You're Steve's best friend-"

"But I've killed-"

"But you won't anymore. You're not their weapon anymore. You're your own person. You are in charge of your life now." He looked like a wounded puppy. Skylar put Sunny down gently in her crib and the baby started to whimper. Skylar grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on. She looked at Bucky who nodded. "Steve?" Skylar said into the monitor. "If you're awake and can hear this could you come down here?" Skylar asked just as Sunny started to cry. Skylar turned off the monitor before reaching down and stroking Sunny's head. "Shh, it's okay." Bucky slowly leaned over to look into the crib again and Sunny started to quiet down. Skylar smiled and looked up at him. "I think she likes you." Bucky stared at Skylar. The two heard the front door open. "Okay wait here." Bucky nodded and Skylar left the bedroom.

"Skylar, is everything okay? Is Sunny okay?" Steve asked as he quickly entered.

"We're both fine; I just needed to talk to you." Skylar said before sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked as he sat beside her.

"Do you remember last week when I, you know, had Sunny?" Steve chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we never talked about _how_ I got to the hospital…"

"Sam said the nurses told him someone brought you in."

"Right. Um…" Skylar bit her lip.

"I told you Bucky was alive, was it him?" Steve asked. Skylar nodded. "Did he threaten you or-?"

"No! No, of course not." Skylar said quickly. "He was looking for you. I think he wanted to question you on why you called him Bucky."

"So he brought you to the hospital."

"Well my water broke and I was kinda screaming at the guy…" Skylar said with a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"There's still good in him, if he was as heartless as Hydra wanted him to be he wouldn't have helped you." Steve said with a small smile.

"Exactly. I know you've been looking for him all week…"

"He could've let me drown but instead he pulled me out." Steve said. "I have to find him and talk to him. I can't just leave him out there alone."

"I know. Steve-" Skylar stopped when the two heard Sunny start to cry. Skylar's motherly instincts kicked in and she jumped up off the couch. Steve stood as well but they both stopped when Sunny stopped crying. "You can come out now!" Skylar called. Steve frowned in confusion.

"Don't tell me Sunny can magically walk already." He said with a slightly forced chuckle. The door opened and Steve stared. Bucky winced slightly as little Sunny yanked on his hair. "Buck…?" Skylar walked over and Bucky handed Sunny to her.

"I'm sorry. She just started crying and-" he quickly tried to explain but stopped when Skylar smiled at him.

"It's okay." Skylar said. "I told you she liked you." Bucky turned to look at Steve nervously.

"Do you remember anything?" Steve asked.

"Little… flashes…" Bucky said. "Images of you… But…" he frowned. "Smaller…"

"Why don't you two talk? I'll make some tea." Skylar said. "Bucky, could you hold her for a minute?"

"M-me?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"Uh, Sky I can-" Steve started to say but Skylar shook her head.

"I trust him." Skylar said giving Bucky a smile as she handed the baby to him. Sunny giggled and reached up for his hair again; he put his finger in the way so she grabbed onto that instead. "Once you two talk some Bucky can use my shower, I'm sure Steve has some clothes you can borrow."

"I-I-" Bucky stared at her as she walked into the kitchen to start on the tea.

"Buck…" Bucky turned back to look at Steve. He expected to see anger or hate but instead Steve let out a breath and smiled. "You don't know how relieved I am to see you." The two sat down on the couch and Bucky watched the baby in his arms before looking over to the kitchen to watch Skylar.

…

"I don't think she'll ever let you go." Skylar said with a laugh as she watched Sunny tug on Bucky's now damp hair. He'd showered and changed into some of Steve's clothes, sweatpants and a t-shirt. Steve smiled at his friend.

"I can remember that…" Bucky started which caused Steve's smile to grow. "You were never really good with girls…" Bucky said and Steve avoided looking at Skylar who had started to smile. "Well… Until this." He gestured to Steve with one hand. Skylar laughed as Steve's cheeks went pink.

"Jerk…" he muttered with a smile.

"Punk." Bucky said automatically. Steve stared at him before breaking out in a huge grin. Skylar looked at the clock.

"It's getting late, Sunny should've been asleep hours ago." She said before Bucky handed the baby to her. "You're a bad influence, Mr. Barnes." She said with a teasing smile. He managed a small smile back. As Skylar put Sunny to bed Steve turned to Bucky.

"She can sense the good in you." Steve said. "She wouldn't let you hold Sunny otherwise. We're gunna get through this together." He said putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky nodded and gave his friend a small smile. "You can stay with me of course." Steve said. Bucky nodded again.

"How about tomorrow you boys come over for breakfast and Steve can tell us both some war stories?" Skylar suggested as she gently closed her bedroom door.

"How about it, Buck?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded.

"Okay." He said, feeling like he should say something instead of just nodding.

"Great, Steve you can pick up the coffee and Bucky can watch Sunny while I cook." Skylar said.

"Well, buddy, you went from soldier to babysitter." Steve said with a snicker.

"You're a punk." Bucky said, a genuine smile coming to his face.

"Jerk." Steve said with a grin. Skylar walked back into the living area as the two men stood. Steve turned to head to the door but stopped and turned back to his friend. "Actually… staying with me tonight might not be a good idea." He said. The look on Bucky's face nearly broke his heart. "It's just that my neighbor is… was part of SHIELD. I just wanna talk to her before hand; I'd rather not wake up her now."

"You can stay here." Skylar said giving Bucky a smile.

"I'll talk to her in the morning." Steve said. Bucky nodded.

"Alright." He said quietly.

"I'll get you a pillow and a blanket." Skylar said before going into her room.

"You gunna be okay?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. Skylar came back with a pillow and blanket under her arm. She put the pillow on the arm of the couch and Bucky frowned at it. "I'm still not used to a mattress either." Steve told him with a smile.

…

Later that night Skylar woke at the sound of whimpering. She got up to check on Sunny only to find the baby sleeping soundly. Skylar frowned and left her room to hear the whimpering become louder. She walked into the living area and saw Bucky lying on the floor. The blanket was folded, with the pillow on top, on the couch. Bucky was crying in his sleep, his arms thrashing and legs kicking every so often.

"Bucky? Bucky, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Skylar said in a loud whisper. She knew not to try and wake him up physically but she didn't want to be too loud and have Sunny wake up. "Bucky." The man whimpered and shook his head. Skylar knew she should get Steve but Bucky looked like he was in so much pain. "James." She reached out to touch his forehead when his eyes snapped open. Skylar let out an involuntary and instinctive scream as she found herself on the ground and Bucky's arm against her throat. Sunny, having heard her mother's scream, woke and started wailing loudly. Steve was jerked awake as a soft thud sounded and Sunny's cries suddenly burst through the baby monitor.

"Sunny, let Sky sleep…" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Bucky!" Steve shot up at the sound of Skylar's voice, grabbed his key to her apartment and sprinted down the stairs, not bothering to throw on a shirt or shoes. He burst into the apartment.

"Skylar?!" He shouted but stopped when he saw Bucky and Skylar in front of the couch. Bucky was silently crying into Skylar's shoulder, shaking as she held him. Skylar stroked his hair with an arm around him as he had a tight grip on the back of her shirt. Steve approached and let out a sigh of relief as he let himself sit on the arm of the couch. Skylar looked up at Steve who nodded and got up to calm Sunny down. Skylar kissed the top of Bucky's head.

"No one is going to hurt you anymore." She whispered and felt his grip on her tighten. "You're safe here." She heard him whimper slightly into her shoulder and she continued to stroke his hair gently then started to hum a soft song. Steve came back into the room with Sunny, rocking her gently.

"Bucky?" Steve asked quietly. Bucky didn't move; his grip on Skylar was consistent. After a few moments Bucky pulled back slightly, enough for Skylar to gently hold his face as she looked at him.

"You're alright." She said softly, using her thumb to wipe under his eyes. "You're okay." The look in his eyes made her heart ache. She brushed his hair out of his face gently. "You're safe." He slowly nodded. "Do you want to take the bed?" he shook his head.

"No…" his voice was just barely a whisper.

"Okay." She reached for the blanket on the couch and pulled it around him, rubbing his back slowly. By now Sunny was asleep in Steve's arms and he put her back in her crib before coming back into the living area. "You wanna move to the couch?" he shook his head again. Skylar looked up at Steve who was watching them from behind the couch, his heart breaking for his friend. "You wanna go with Steve?" Bucky's grip on the back of Skylar's shirt tightened and he met her eyes briefly. "What do you want me to do?" she stroked his hair in a comforting way.

"Stay…" he whispered. Skylar smiled and nodded. Bucky slowly looked up at Steve who nodded.

"Why don't we put on a movie?" Skylar suggested with a soft smile. "You've seen Snow White?"

"We saw it." Steve said quietly with a nod.

"I haven't seen it in years. Do you want to watch it with me? With me and Steve?" she gently stroked the side of his face with her thumb. "We won't leave you." She said. Bucky nodded. Skylar gently helped him stand and they sat on the couch. Steve walked around the couch and put the movie on; Skylar had taught him a few weeks before. He grabbed a sweatshirt he'd left in Skylar's apartment and pulled it on before he sat beside his friend as the Disney classic began to play; he looked over and saw Skylar holding Bucky's right hand, her thumb was gently rubbing the back of his hand in a comforting way. After a few minutes Bucky's hand turned and held hers, trembling.

…

The next morning Bucky couldn't look Skylar in the eye, even as she sat beside him on the couch. He sat, stiff and tense, silently wishing he hadn't spent the night crying in the woman's arms and making her and Steve sleep on the couch with him.

"Are you alright?" Skylar asked. Bucky didn't answer. "Do you want to talk about last night?" she asked softly.

"No." Was his immediate response.

"Okay." Skylar said with a smile. "If you ever need to talk, though, Steve and I are here for you, always." Steve walked into Bucky's view and Bucky looked up at him.

"With you till the end of the line." Steve said.

"I…" Bucky started as he looked away from Steve. "I haven't slept…or dreamed…" he said. "They always put me in cryo…after missions…" Steve looked horrified and had to sit down on the arm of the couch.

"Buck…"

"I saw the day I fell… waking up with…" he looked down at his metal arm and his jaw tensed. "almost killing you…" he couldn't look up at Steve. Skylar put a hand over his and he looked at her until Steve spoke.

"I thought you had died that day… any normal man would've…" Steve put a hand to his forehead and ran it down over his face. "If I had known you were alive…"

"You couldn't have known." Bucky said. "I thought I was going to die too." Skylar gave his right hand a gentle squeeze and he turned to look at her before he squeezed back.

…

Later that morning Steve left to talk to his neighbor and pick up the coffee.

"The way Steve went on and on about you," Skylar started as she made pancakes. Bucky, who sat at the kitchen bar, looked up from the baby girl in his arms. "Made me wish I could meet you. I'm sorry about what happened to you but I'm happy you found Steve again."

"How did you two meet?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, well I was still pregnant obviously and I was having trouble with some grocery bags. Steve helped me, then we had dinner, he offered to put together Sunny's crib and we just kept seeing each other." Skylar said with a smile.

"Where is your husband?" Bucky asked. Skylar chuckled which made him frown in confusion.

"Sorry, Steve asked that too. Never married. Sunny's… biological father wanted nothing to do with us; he left as soon as he found out I was pregnant." She said. Bucky was silent but Sunny made a noise which made Skylar whirl around. "Bucky, you're holding her too tightly." She said quickly as her heart leapt to her throat. Bucky's eyes widened and he looked down at the baby to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sorry-!" He said quickly as he looked up to Skylar with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Skylar let out a breath.

"It's okay, just be more careful with her." Skylar said as she gave him a smile.

"Her father…" Bucky started. "Where is he now?" Skylar sighed.

"Dead."

"Too bad…" Bucky found himself muttering.

"It's okay though, I have Steve- I mean I don't _have_ Steve, it's just that he's here and he helps out." Skylar quickly corrected as she flipped a pancake. "So you're remembering more." Bucky looked up at her with his head tilted slightly. "I mean you and Steve are both from the 40s so you have the same morals essentially. Steve was so upset about the guy just leaving me… It was sweet really. I had said how I wished more guys were like him." She said with a smile. Bucky simply watched her as she turned back to the pancakes.

"I wish I was like him…"

"You are." Skylar said. "You were." She corrected. "And you will be again. You just have to put the bad in the past and don't look back." Bucky looked down at Sunny.

"She has your eyes." He said after a moment.

"Thank god." Skylar said with a laugh. Bucky found himself smiling slightly.

"They're beautiful." He said. Skylar turned to see him looking at her instead of Sunny.

"Steve said you were a ladies' man." She said with a small smirk. Bucky looked a little surprised as if he hadn't realized what he'd said but still managed a slight smirk. He didn't know what to say and was grateful when Steve entered the apartment with a tray of coffee. "Steve have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Skylar asked as she walked over to him. Steve smiled and held out her cup.

"Here's your coffee, no need for flattery." He said with an amused smirk.

"I'd kiss your cheek but you're too tall." She said as she took it and took a sip. Steve chuckled; he wanted to lean down and let her like he knew she would but felt a bit embarrassed to do it in front of Bucky. Skylar plated pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage on two plates before putting them down on the kitchen bar. She took Sunny from Bucky as Steve sat down. "I'll feed Sunny while you boys eat." She said before heading to her room.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked before taking a drink.

"Well, I don't have any bottles ready and I'm sure me just taking out my breasts would make at least one of you uncomfortable, so I'm going to feed her in here." Steve almost choked on his drink as his cheeks went red. Bucky snickered not even trying to hold back a smirk. Steve nudged him with his elbow as a silent 'shut up' which only made Bucky snicker more.

* * *

 **What do ya think? A lot of people have Bucky have nightmares and end up hurting the OC but I wanted to show his vulnerability. I just feel like he would finally break down and cry; since he was always put in cryo I don't think he would have ever dreamed so suddenly dreaming about his fall, his arm and Steve would make him break down crying.**

 **I hope I'm doing well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **My Birthday gift to you guys is chapters! (Yeah it's really my birthday, I'm not kidding, I'm 19 now, yay)**

* * *

"If you're going to be staying with Steve you'll have to get into his routine which includes watching movies with me and Sunny. It's a fun way to catch up on things." Skylar said. "And you never know what'll spark a memory."

"Okay." Bucky said with a nod.

"We'll have you pick from the list this time. You probably won't recognize any of the titles but just pick the one you think you might wanna see." Skylar said handing him the list of Disney movies. "If you wanna see the covers I have them all over here. Bucky shook his head as he looked the list over a moment before he gave it back and pointed to one. He looked at her to see if he picked 'the right one'. "I love that one." Skylar said giving him a smile.

…

The four sat on the couch – Sunny asleep in Skylar's arms facing Bucky who sat on her mother's left while Steve sat on her right – as Belle and the Beast danced in the ballroom.

"I wish I could go dancing like that. Wear a big pretty gown and twirl around a ballroom." Skylar said quietly with a small smile.

"We used to go dancing…" Bucky said. Steve smiled and his eyes lit up slightly.

"We'd double date since the girl _he_ wanted to take out would always have a friend she wouldn't go without." Steve said.

"I was doing you a favor." Bucky said without missing a beat.

"What was dancing like back then?" Skylar asked as she turned her head to look at Steve. Bucky frowned; he knew he didn't exactly remember every detail but he wished she would've asked him anyways instead of assuming.

"Very different from today's dancing." Steve said with a slight chuckle. "Very _very_ different."

"I'm sure there's somewhere that still has dances like you had." Skylar said. "You should take me dancing one day." She said as she looked at Steve. He smiled at her.

"I could take you dancing." Bucky said. Steve rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Might spark a memory." He added when he noticed Steve's expression.

"That sounds like a great idea." Skylar said with a smile. "I wonder which one of you is the better dancer."

"That would be me." The two said in unison before looking at each other which made Skylar have to stifle her laughter.

"You haven't danced in over 70 years." Bucky said.

"Look who's talking." Steve said with a small laugh.

"I went out dancing more than you did anyway."

"We went out dancing the same amount of times, double dates remember?"

"You never wanted to come on the double dates anyway; you just sat and watched until the girl got bored and left."

"Hey, I was…"

"Tiny?" Bucky offered with a smirk.

" _Smaller_ then. I had asthma." Steve said as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You had to put newspaper in your-"

" _Okay_." Steve said as his face started to flush. Skylar giggled and the two looked at her. "Something funny?"

"Nothing. It's just so nice to see you two talking like this. If anyone saw you they would definitely know you go way back."

"Way _way_ back." Bucky said making Skylar giggle again. He smiled. Sunny made a noise and stretched up her arms before she started to whimper quietly.

"Oh, someone's hungry." Skylar said.

"Do you want me to pause the movie?" Steve asked.

"No no, you two keep watching, I'll be right back." Skylar said as she got up. She quickly went into the kitchen and got the two empty bottles before going into her room.

"Even after 70 years you still get nervous around girls." Bucky said with a smirk.

"Of all the things for you to remember." Steve said with a chuckle as he shook his head. Bucky smirked. "And by the way, I seem to recall that changing." Steve said.

"Yeah, not that much." Bucky said as he shook his head. "You may be bigger now but you're still the same old Steve." Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"And you're slowly becoming the old Bucky." Steve said. Bucky's smirk faded slightly. The two looked back at the tv.

"She's quite the girl." Bucky said after a moment. Steve frowned.

"Belle?" he asked as he turned back to Bucky.

"I meant Skylar." Bucky said turning back to Steve.

"Yeah." Steve said with a smile.

"She told me about… Sunny's father." Bucky said. Steve nodded.

"He died last year in New York during the whole alien…" Steve noticed Bucky's expression. "Thor has this brother, Loki, who…" Bucky blinked. "Thor is an Asgardian… part of the Avengers…" Bucky continued to stare at Steve with no clue of what he was talking about. "I have a lot to tell you."

…

Skylar came out of her room, after putting Sunny down for a nap, and went into the kitchen to put the two bottles in the fridge.

"Uh, Sky?"

"Hm?" Skylar hummed.

"Could you help us with this?" Steve asked. Skylar turned to see Steve holding up his phone with a sheepish smile.

"Sure, what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to explain the Avengers to Bucky."

"Ah." Skylar nodded as she walked over.

"Well at first I was trying to explain Thor to him."

"Say no more." Skylar said as she sat between the two. She took Steve's phone and opened the browser; she pulled up pictures of each Avenger, including Steve.

"Who's the guy with the cape?" Bucky asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That is Thor." Skylar said.

"He's from another…reality?" Steve looked at Skylar.

"What are you looking at me for? I have no clue." She said with a laugh. Steve smiled and nodded.

"The uh… green one?" Bucky asked.

"That's The Hulk." Skylar said. "But he's normally the much less green and smaller Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Well I recognize the punk in the blue." Bucky said with a smirk.

"That one's my favorite." Skylar said with a smile as she looked at Steve who smiled back.

"I recognize her." Bucky said with a sheepish look as he pointed to Black Widow. "Not him." He said pointing to Hawkeye. "Who's the shiny red guy?"

"Iron Man." Skylar said.

"Tony Stark." Steve said as he looked at Bucky.

"Stark? Stark…" Bucky looked to be thinking hard. Steve wanted to help him out but knew he had to let Bucky try. "… Howard's kid?" Bucky asked with a look as if he was expecting Steve to say he was wrong but Steve nodded.

"Yeah, Howard's kid." he said with a smile.

* * *

Skylar was feeding Sunny a bottle when Bucky and Steve came in.

"Ready for another history lesson?" Skylar asked.

"I thought we were going to watch another movie?" Bucky asked.

"Well yeah, we're watching a documentary."

"Ah, so you're taking a nap." Steve said with an amused smirk.

"Sunny kept me up all night." Skylar said with a small shrug. Steve frowned.

"I didn't hear anything on the monitor."

"I turned it off, I didn't wanna wake you guys." Skylar said with a sheepish smile.

"That's what it's for." Steve said as he shook his head.

"I know but I just feel bad cause she has those nights and then you don't get any sleep."

"Leave it on, that way _you_ can get some sleep. She likes Bucky; the two of us can take turns." Steve said. It was then Skylar looked over at Bucky.

"Hey, you shaved." she said small smile.

"Uh yeah." Bucky said with a nod as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't tell if I like you more with or without the stubble." Skylar said as she tilted her head. He shifted on his feet slightly. "Eh, you're handsome either way." She said with a smile and a shrug. He smirked slightly.

"What about the hair?" he asked.

"It's up to you. I'm sure you'll look good either way." She said. Bucky's smirk grew and he automatically winked at her, it felt natural. Skylar's face flushed slightly and she turned to hide her smile. Steve cleared his throat.

"Why don't you let us take Sunny and you can get some rest?" He suggested.

"No, that's okay. I'm sure I'll fall asleep watching the documentary. You make a great pillow remember?" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Alright."

"I promise tomorrow we'll watch the best show ever."

"The best show ever or _your_ favorite show?"

"Same thing." Skylar said with a smile and a shrug. Steve chuckled as he shook his head.

…

Not even a quarter of the way through the documentary, Skylar was out like a light. Sunny lay asleep in her arms but instead of her leaning against Steve, Skylar's body had moved to lean against Bucky. Her hair and left arm were brushed against his right arm and he found himself looking at her more than the screen. Steve glanced over at his friend and saw where his attention was, the gentle look on his face and the small smile, and couldn't help smiling himself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have another done but I wanna write another before posting it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **Earwen85: I'm not sure what you're talking about. In the MCU Natasha is with Bruce. I haven't seen anything in the Civil War trailers to suggest anything about her and Bucky. (Unless you meant MCU as in "Marvel Comic Universe" because MCU means "Marvel** ** _Cinematic_** **Universe".) And I mean they ALL deserve to be happy with a family. (besides in this whoever doesn't end up with Skylar is going to be Uncle Steve or Uncle Bucky so they're still gunna be part of the family and it's not like once the couple is a couple that they'll leave the other guy behind.)**

 **supesfan18: Well we had a bunch of chapters with Bucky in them so I'm making up for that. I'm gunna try to have semi-equal fluff for both of them.**

* * *

Skylar entered her apartment, with Sunny in her baby carrier and a plastic shopping bag on her other arm, and immediately flinched at the harsh sound of metal scraping against metal. Sunny started to whimper. Skylar quickly, but gently, put the baby carrier down, with the shopping bag, in front of the couch before quickly heading into her bathroom.

"Bucky, sweetheart, _what_ are you doing?" Skylar asked when she saw him sitting on the edge of the tub with a knife scraping against the red star on his metal arm. He stopped and looked up to stare at her; her calling him 'sweetheart' had surprised him a bit. He blinked and looked down at the star.

"I'm trying to get this… stupid thing off." Bucky said before he started to scrape at it again.

"Bucky, Bucky!" Skylar put a hand over his. He looked up at her. "Let me." She took the knife from him and put it on the sink counter. Skylar walked into the kitchen and got something from under the sink. She quickly glanced over at Sunny who was 'chewing' on the ear of her bun-bun contently. "So, why are you doing this in _my_ bathroom?" Skylar asked as she came back in and got a bunch of cotton balls from the mirror cabinet.

"Steve was reading…" Bucky said as he examined the ground.

"And so you decided to come here where there's a baby?" Skylar asked with a soft chuckle.

"I saw you leave." Skylar looked at him. "I was looking out the window." He clarified. "I just told Steve I was going to… visit you…" he said. Skylar nodded as she put something on a cotton ball. She turned to him.

"Hang on, how the heck did you get in?"

"I took Steve's key." He said as he avoided looking at her.

"Ah, okay." Skylar said with a nod. She put the cotton ball against his arm and he flinched slightly. "You can feel that?" Skylar asked as she rubbed the star.

"Yeah… it's…" he gestured to his shoulder. "attached to the nerves…I think. I didn't really get to ask questions." He said quietly.

"Sorry." Skylar said in a small voice.

"S'ok." Bucky said. He glanced up at her then at her hands, one of them was holding his arm gently while the other rubbed against the star.

"Wait a sec, if you can feel it why were you using a _knife_ to get the star off?" Skylar asked as she stopped and looked at him with concern. He shrugged his other arm. "Well if you could feel this you definitely felt the knife, didn't you?"

"…I've felt worse…" he said in a quiet voice. Bucky glanced at Skylar to see her biting her lip with a hand on her chest, looking like she was about to cry. He quickly looked down. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize." She said giving him a small smile as he glance back at her. "So why is it a red star anyway?" Skylar asked.

"It's a Russian star well… Soviet star. They had me in Russia before they brought me here." Bucky said.

"So, you speak Russian then?" she asked. He nodded.

"U tebya glaza takiye krasivyye."

"Wow, that sounded extremely sexy and I have no idea what you said." Skylar said with a laugh.

"I said... You're eyes are beautiful."

"You've already said my eyes were beautiful, Mr. Barnes." Skylar said with a smirk as she glanced at him.

"I was talking about Sunny's eyes then." He said with a small smile.

" _Sure_ you were."

"Fine then, vy prekrasnyb."

"What did you say this time?" Skylar asked with a smile.

"You are beautiful."

"Quite the charmer." Skylar said as her face flushed. Bucky smiled up at her. Skylar frowned at the star. "It's not coming off."

"I know." Bucky said. "I've been trying since you left." Skylar bit her bottom lip in thought and put her hands on her hips.

"I have an idea." She said holding up a finger before throwing away the cotton balls and leaving the bathroom. A second later she popped her head back in. "Follow me." she said with a smile. Bucky got up and walked into the kitchen. "Let me just get Sunny a bottle." Skylar said as she put the bottle in the bottle warmer. She opened up her lap top and put it on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?"

"If we can't get the star off, I have a way to fix it instead." Skylar said as she typed something. Bucky tilted his head.

…

About two hours later Steve knocked on Skylar's door and a moment later she opened it.

"Sky, is Bucky here?" he asked. "He left a couple hours ago, I think he took my key."

"Yep, come in, we have a surprise."

"Surprise?" Steve asked. "Did you cut his hair?"

"Nope." Skylar said. Steve saw Bucky sitting at the kitchen bar with a small fan blowing on his left shoulder. Sunny was in her carrier on the counter, giggling as Bucky was tickling her belly with a smile.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"He wanted to get rid of the star but it wouldn't come off." Skylar said. "So I fixed it instead." She said with a big smile.

"Fixed it?" Steve asked as he tilted his head. Bucky turned and grinned at Steve.

"Look, we match." Bucky said with a chuckle. Steve stared at the mini Captain America shield on Bucky's shoulder.

"It's better than the star." Steve said with a smile. "You are going to give him a hair cut though, aren't you?" Steve asked. Bucky looked mock offended.

"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked.

"I'll only cut it if he wants me to." Skylar said.

"Whatever you think looks best." Bucky said.

"Well I'm biased."

"How so?" Steve asked.

"Well I told him before he'd look attractive either way." She said with a shrug. Bucky grinned and Steve rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Plus I don't think Sunny would like it if I cut it, she wouldn't have anything to yank on." Bucky chuckled.

"In that case maybe you should then, just a bit." He said he said as he ran his hand through it.

"Alright, I was gunna give Sunny a bath today so after that we'll do your hair." Skylar said as she held Sunny's little hand and tickled her belly making her giggle and kick her little legs. "Steve, could you bring some of your shampoo down?"

"Why?" Steve asked with a confused frown.

"Well I have to wash his hair before I cut it." She said before turning to Bucky. "Unless you doesn't mind if your hair smells like fruit..."

"That's your shampoo?" Steve asked. "I always thought it was just you." Skylar smiled and shyly looked down. Bucky gave Steve a subtle thumbs up with a grin.

"No it's, it's my shampoo." Skylar said.

"Well, I'm sure you'd smell sweet without it too." Steve said. "Not that I smell you or anything- I mean- I don't- I-"

"And you lost it." Bucky and Skylar said at the same time before the two chuckled. Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"C'mere." Skylar kneeled on one of the kitchen chairs and kissed his cheek. His face flushed as he continued to rub the back of his neck. Bucky snickered.

"I'm… I'll go get the… yeah…" Steve pointed behind him before leaving.

"Poor guy." Bucky said with a smile.

"He always blushes, it's so cute." Skylar said as she plugged the sink and started to fill it with water, getting out the little plastic seat for Sunny to lie in from under the sink.

"Really?" Bucky asked with a grin.

"Mhm." Skylar hummed with a nod as she took Sunny out of the carrier. "We're gunna get you all squeaky clean. Yes we are. You like baths, don't you, bunnie? Yes you do." Skylar said gently shaking Sunny's hand that held onto her finger as the girl giggled. "You should've seen her the other day, she absolutely loves it." She walked over to the couch where she had put her shopping bag. "Look what I got her." She reached in the bag and pulled out a little plastic bunny.

"You're obsessed." Bucky said as he shook his head with a smile. He got up and turned off the water that was filled enough.

"I like bunnies." Skylar said with a shrug and a slight pout. She looked down at Sunny. "But you're my favorite little bunny." She said before kissing Sunny's nose a few times and making the baby giggled and reach up to touch her mother's face. Bucky smiled as Skylar placed kisses all over Sunny's face and the girl giggled and gurgled loudly.

…

Steve chuckled as he and Bucky watched Skylar holding Sunny in a towel.

"Who's the cutest cleanest baby in the whole wide world? You are. Yes, you are." Skylar cooed. "You wanna wear your lil bunny hat? Let's go get you dressed." She said before looking to the two men. "Lemme just dress her and put her down for a nap then I'll cut your hair." She said to Bucky.

"Should I go wash my hair then?" Bucky asked.

"Oh I was gunna wash your hair in the sink," she said with a shrug. "Give you a scalp massage, but if you don't want me to-"

"No no, you can… you can wash my hair." He said.

"Alright." Skylar smiled. "Hey Steve, since I'm cutting Bucky's hair do you want me to give you a trim too?"

"Ah… well… sure. I mean you don't have to." He said.

"I don't mind." She said with a smile.

"Alright." He said with nod and a smile. "Do I… do I get a scalp massage too?" he asked. Skylar laughed.

"If you want one sure."

"Alright." Steve said with another nod. Skylar chuckled before she went into her bedroom with Sunny.

…

"There. Doesn't he look handsome?" Skylar said once she was finished combing back Bucky's hair.

"He looked just precious." Steve said with a smirk.

"Punk." Bucky said with a playful glare.

"Jerk." Steve said back.

"Alright, Captain, your turn." Skylar said as she took the towel off of Bucky. Steve's face flushed slightly. Bucky noticed and snickered quietly. Steve gave him a don't-say-a-word look as he took Bucky's place in the chair. "Tell me if it's too hot or not hot enough." Skylar said as she turned on the water.

"Okay." Steve said as he looked up at her. He swallowed as he leaned his head back. The chair was an office chair from the desk in the corner so Steve was able to lean his head back comfortably. Skylar took the little hose attachment of the sink and started to wet his hair.

"Temperature good?" she asked.

"Yeah." Steve said. Skylar smiled down at him and he swallowed again. He could see Bucky smirking at him as he held Sunny.

* * *

"Hey, is your arm magnetic?" Skylar asked as the three sat at her kitchen bar one morning. Bucky stopped, a forkful of waffles in front of his open mouth, and blinked at her.

"Um… I've never tested it." He said with a shrug.

"That was random." Steve said as he smiled at her.

"It just popped in my head." Skylar said with a shrug. She slid out of her chair and went up to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"You'll see." Skylar said. She turned back to Bucky and put a letter magnet against his arm. She let go and it stayed.

"That answers that question." Steve said with a chuckle. Skylar took more letters from the fridge and spelled 'Bucky' on his arm. Steve laughed and Bucky looked from the letters to Skylar with an amused smirk.

"Really?" he asked. Skylar smiled as she returned to her seat. "Just gunna leave them there?"

"Mhm." The two men chuckled as Skylar continued to eat her waffles.

* * *

 **Wanted to end it on that cute note. I saw a Pintrest picture of chibi Steve putting magnet letter on Bucky's arm saying "So you won't forget" and it was the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviews, follows and favorites (can't believe this has 60 reviews already)**

* * *

Crying burst through the baby monitor and Steve shifted in his bed.

"Buck." He said into his pillow. "It's your turn."

"No s'not." Bucky slurred from his place on the air mattress in front of the bed.

"Yeah it is; I went last time." Steve said. Bucky moaned in protest into his pillow. "Come on, Buck. Sun quiets down when you hold her and Sky has to go into work at the end of the week, she needs all the sleep she can get."

"Mmm, fine." Bucky groaned as he got up. He pulled on a sweatshirt but didn't bother zipping it up – he had on a pair of Steve's sweatpants and socks – and grabbed the key before heading downstairs.

…

Bucky entered Skylar's apartment and he could hear her shhing the crying baby in her room. He walked across the room, putting the key down on the counter on his way by it and entered her room.

"Oh, Bucky I'm sorry I thought I turned the monitor off before I went to bed." Skylar said when she saw him. Bucky shook his head.

"You need sleep, I'll take her." He said. His voice was still a bit groggy.

"No, it's okay, I got her." Skylar said as she gently bounced Sunny who was still wailing.

"Sky." He said. She hesitated, stroking the back of Sunny's head, kissed the baby on the forehead before handing her to Bucky. She continued to cry but soon started to quiet down as Bucky spoke to her softly as he rocked her gently. "Hey shh shh, it's okay Sunshine, you're okay. You gotta let your ma sleep, Okay? I got you." He said before he looked back at Skylar. "Get some sleep, Sky. Once she falls asleep I'll put her in the crib and crash on the couch in case she wakes up again."

"Thank you, Bucky. Again I'm really sorry." She said as she turned off the baby monitor.

"Don't be." He said with a soft smile. "Get some sleep." He said before leaving the room.

...

The next morning Skylar woke to Sunny fussing quietly in the kitchen. Skylar got up to see Bucky sitting at the kitchen bar feeding Sunny. He looked up as she entered before looking back at the baby.

"You had a bottle in the fridge." He said. "She seemed hungry, I made sure it was the right temperature and I know to burp her after." Skylar smiled as she noted the dish cloth over his shoulder.

"You could've woke me up." She said.

"You needed the sleep. She's been keeping you up almost every night this week."

"And you and Steve have been taking over every night that she has. I have to let you two sleep too. How long did she keep you up this time?"

"Not long." Bucky said as he shook his head. Skylar came over and Bucky gently handed Sunny to her. Since he was sitting down instead of standing, Skylar kissed his cheek. Bucky blinked in surprise and Skylar's face flushed.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to doing that with Steve." She said.

"Ah." Bucky smiled slightly as he cleared his throat then he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, Steve mentioned that you go back to work at the end of the week." He said as he put his hands in the pocket of his sweats. He took notice of the frown that came to Skylar's face.

"Oh, yeah..." She said. Bucky frowned.

"I don't know if Steve talked to you about this yet but since I can't exactly get a job, what with the news reports and everything... Steve was going to suggest that I watch Sunny while you're at work. That way you won't have to hire anyone." He said. "That is if you're comfortable with that." He added quickly.

"Of course. Bucky, thank you." Skylar smiled at him. "You know she absolutely adores you." Bucky smiled slightly as he glanced at the ground then back at her. "I was going to go to the store later for some more clothes for her. If you want, we could get you some new clothes too."

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to go out? Steve thinks I should just lay low."

"You will be laying low; you just have to wear a hat, sunglasses, gloves and a long sleeve shirt or jacket." She said before giving him a sheepish smile. He chuckled.

"Alright." Bucky said with a nod.

"Maybe we could get something for dinner tonight too."

"Well we can't do too much shopping; we don't have a car, I'll have to carry everything." Bucky said. Skylar blinked then chuckled.

"Why do you have to carry everything?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"Well… you'll be carrying Sunny." He said. Skylar smiled.

"I have two arms. Plus I have a backpack I can carry the clothes in. You'll just have to carry the groceries."

"Alright."

* * *

"Oh this one would look cute on her, wouldn't it?" Skylar asked as she put the little onesie over Sunny who was in the baby carrier being carried by Bucky. "Oh look at these little socks." Skylar cooed. Bucky smiled as he watched her go through the baby clothes. "Do you think we have too many hats?" Skylar asked as she turned to him holding up the four hats.

"Well she already has the bunny-eared one. I'd say maybe two more is okay." He said. Skylar nodded and put two of the little hats back.

"Did you know Steve got that one for her?" Skylar asked with a smile. "And the matching onesie." Bucky's eyebrows shot up and he smirked.

"Steve bought that?" he chuckled.

"Yeah." Skylar said as she picked out one more onesie. She turned to him with a smile. "Alright, now it's your turn."

"Just a few things." He said.

"Yeah, a few outfits." Skylar said with a smile.

"I don't have to try anything on do I?" Bucky asked as his eyebrows came together.

"Well maybe just a pair of pants but just to know your size."

"Alright."

"Know what we should do?" Skylar asked with a growing smirk.

"What?" Bucky asked as a grin was slowly making its way to his face as he saw the look in her eyes.

"We should get you a Captain America shirt." She said. Bucky chuckled and nodded. "We should probably get you some underwear too." Suddenly his face flushed but then he smirked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Skylar grinned.

"Captain America boxers?"

"Captain America boxers." He said with a nod. The two burst out laughing, making little Sunny giggle as she looked up at the two. "Know what else we should get?" he asked as his smirk became more devious than hers.

"What?" Skylar asked.

"We should get _you_ some too."

"Boxers?" Skylar asked as she tilted her head.

"No, bra and panties." He said. Skylar blinked as he said the words so bluntly. "I'm sure they have those too. You'll have to tell me Steve's reaction."

"W-Why would he see them?" Skylar asked as her face flushed.

"Cause we're gunna show him. You don't have to be wearing them but if you thought his face could get red before you haven't seen nothing yet." Bucky said with a grin. Skylar laughed.

"Okay." She said. Bucky suddenly noticed something a few feet from them and quickly made his way to a shelf, he picked up a few onesies before moving them to get to the one they were on top. He put the onesie over Sunny before turning her to Skylar. Skylar let out a loud squeak and her hands flew to cover her mouth to muffle it as she jumped up and down. "How did I miss that?" she said into her hands. Bucky laughed.

"We have to see Steve's reaction to his smallest biggest fan." Bucky said with a huge smile. Sunny giggled as she grabbed at the Captain America onesie on her.

…

"Do you know how to cook?" Skylar asked as she and Bucky walked through the grocery store. She had a shopping basket on one arm with a few things in it already. Bucky was holding Sunny in her carrier and had put on Skylar's backpack with the clothes in it after she had put everything in it. She had said she didn't mind carrying it but Bucky insisted he carry it for her.

"Uh, I think I'd better just stick to watching Sunny." He said with a sheepish look before he looked down at the baby in the carrier. "I'm sure anything you make will be great." Skylar flashed him a smile.

"Any requests?" she asked. Bucky scanned the shelves but shook his head.

"I'll eat anything you make." He said. Skylar chuckled.

"Alright." She said with a smile. "Oh." She saw something she wanted and reached up to get it. Her fingers barely brushed it. She turned to ask Bucky for help but he was already reaching up to get it for her.

"Here ya go." He said with a smile as he held it out to her.

"Thanks, Buck."

* * *

When Bucky and Skylar returned to the building they heard music coming from Skylar's apartment. The two looked at each other before Skylar unlocked the door. They entered the apartment to hear, more clearly, _Moonlight Serenade_ playing on her stereo.

"Steve?" Skylar asked as he stood from the couch.

"Hey. You wanted to dance like in the movie." He said with a smile. Skylar smiled as she put down the grocery bag on the counter. Steve held out a hand to her as she turned back to him. Skylar felt her face flush as she took his hand.

"I actually love this song." Skylar said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Well it is your CD so I would hope so." he said as he gently put his hands on her hips. "I'm just glad I found something I know." He said with a soft chuckle that made Skylar smile. They swayed to the music slowly. Steve smiled down at Skylar as her face flushed even more. They heard Sunny giggle and looked over to see Bucky holding the baby, rocking her to the music.

"We don't need them, do we Sunshine?" he asked as he smiled down at her. "We can dance by ourselves." He said as he tickled her tummy. Sunny giggled more and grabbed onto his finger. He glanced up at Steve and Skylar with a smile before looking back down at the baby. Steve chuckled as he looked back down at Skylar. She smiled up at him as they continued dancing. Bucky continued to gently rock Sunny as he made his way to Skylar's bedroom to put her down for a nap.

"Steve?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, Sky?" he asked. Skylar went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. His face flushed but he quickly kissed her cheek back. She smiled up at him as her cheeks went as pink as his. Bucky leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom as he watched the two with a smile.

* * *

"Buck?" Steve asked as Bucky came out of the shower with a towel over his shoulders and a pair of boxers.

"Yeah Steve?" Bucky asked as he dried his hair.

" _What_ are you wearing?" he asked. Bucky grinned as he looked down at his Captain America boxers before turning his grin to his friend.

"Ya like 'em?" he asked with a laugh. Steve put a hand over his face and shook his head with a chuckle.

"Where did you get those?"

"Skylar took me to the store, remember?"

"And she let you get those?" Steve asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Actually, it was her idea." Bucky said with a laugh. Steve shook his head again with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying the story ^_^ I have the next chapter pretty much done but I don't wanna post it until I get another one done.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **twifan1987: Oh they totally could but not everyone likes that plus I think in this cause it might be best for Sky to only end up with one of them since Sunny's there. Not saying there's anything wrong with a child having two dads and a mom but I mean that'd get confusing and a lot of people don't accept that kinda thing yet. (I do but I'm very open minded unlike some people) But hey maybe I'll end up doing that, the pairing isn't picked yet so it all depends on how it goes.**

 **Guest: I try to add as much detail as I can think of. I always reread the chapter like 5 times and add more stuff each time. I'm glad you're enjoying it ^_^ Thank you for the review.**

 **BIG THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviews!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope everyone had a wonderful week!**

* * *

"Sky leaves in about an hour; think you'll be able to handle everything by yourself?" Steve asked as he walked into his living area. Bucky frowned from his spot in Steve's chair when he noticed the Captain in his uniform.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh work." Steve said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Avengers business." Bucky said with a nod.

"Yeah… probably won't be back until morning. Think you'll be okay?" Steve asked.

"I don't know why you're worried. I've watched Sunny before." Bucky said.

"Well, yeah but Sky's always been there or close by."

"So?" Bucky asked.

" _So_ … you're going to have to change diapers." Steve said with a sympathetic, yet amused, frown. Not even a second later Steve burst out laughing at Bucky's expression. He stopped laughing as he heard the baby monitor in the other room.

"I hear the shower running." Bucky noted as he pointed down. Steve nodded.

"I'll go check on Sunny." he said. Bucky nodded. "Give you some time to mentally prepare yourself." Bucky gave his friend a playful glare.

"Punk."

"Jerk."

…

Steve entered Skylar's room and picked up the fussy Sunny.

"Hey, what's wrong? Huh?" he asked softly as he rocked her slightly. "It's okay. Shh shh." It was then he noticed the Captain America onesie, that looked just like his uniform, on the baby. "What are you wearing?" he asked with a big smile. "Huh? What is this?" he tickled her tummy and she started to giggle. "Where'd you get this? I didn't know they made these." He said with a chuckle as he bounced her slightly. "If I'd known you were going to wear this I would've changed." He said with a quiet laugh. Steve was so busy comforting the baby that he didn't notice the shower had turned off.

"Oh." Steve turned and his eyes widened before he quickly looked away.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I heard Sunny over the monitor and Bucky said he heard the shower going but I didn't want you to rush cause you heard Sunny and-!"

"Steve, it's okay. I'm in a towel. It's not like you saw anything." Skylar said as she grabbed a robe. "Besides, we're both adults." Steve cleared his throat.

"Yeah, right. Still, I'm sorry." He said.

"You can turn around now, I'm covered." Skylar said. Steve slowly turned and handed Sunny to her. She chuckled at him. "Going somewhere, Captain." Steve swallowed and nodded. He had to clear his throat.

"Yeah. Another Hydra base." He said.

"Well, be careful."

"Always." He said. "So I uh… I saw Bucky's new…clothes." Steve said with a chuckle. Skylar laughed with a nod. "And I see Sunny has matching clothes."

"Yeah, she wanted to be just like her favorite avenger." Skylar said looking down at the smiling baby. "Didn't you?" she tickled her tummy and Sunny squeaked out a laugh. Steve smiled.

"Did uh…" he cleared his through again. "did… did you get anything?" he asked. He noticed Skylar's face flush slightly and tilted his head slightly.

"Maybe." She said. Steve's eyebrows went up. "So, Bucky's still okay with watching her?" Skylar asked quickly, changing the subject as she rocked Sunny.

"Yeah, of course, oh and I reminded him he'll have to change diapers." Steve said with a chuckle. Skylar laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." She said. "I have a nose thing he can borrow." She said as she made a pinching motion with her fingers. Steve laughed.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that. Here, I can take her so you can get dressed."

"Thank you, Steve." Skylar said as she handed the baby to him.

"Of course." He said with a smile before he left the room.

 **…**

"Okay, there's two bottles in the fridge, her binkie's in the crib with her blanket and bunbun and I left her diaper bag on the couch. I didn't know whether to turn off the baby monitor or not so I left it on just in case Steve comes back early and you need him for something."

"We'll be fine." Bucky said as he gave her a reassuring smile before looking down at the baby in his arms. "Won't we, Sunshine?" The baby giggled as she held onto his finger.

"Okay." Skylar bit her bottom lip before she leaned over to kiss the baby on the forehead three times making her giggle. "Your turn mister." Skylar said. Bucky chuckled and leaned down slightly so she could kiss his cheek. She looked back down at the baby and stroked her head. "I'll be back soon sweetheart. Be good for Bucky." She looked back up at him. "If you need anything-"

"Steve gave me your number and his phone." Bucky said with a smile.

"Okay. I'll be back at eight, eight-twenty at the latest." Skylar said.

* * *

Bucky held a sleeping Sunny in his arms as he watched another Disney movie. Halfway through the movie he heard the door open and Skylar come in.

"Hey, Steve showed me how to set up the DV-" he turned his head to look at her and immediately got up when he saw the tears. He handed her the baby and as gently as he could without waking her. Skylar smiled down at her daughter as more tears fell.

"I can't do this. I can't leave her." She whispered as she stroked the baby's head gently. She looked up at Bucky. "It's not that I don't trust you with her, I do, I would feel the same way if it was Steve watching her..." She said quickly before she looked back down at the baby. "I just don't want to be apart from her." Bucky watched her with a frown before he hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"I was watching _The Lion King_ , you wanna finish it with me?" he asked softly. Skylar nodded silently without taking her eyes off Sunny. Bucky put an arm around her to lead her to the couch. They sat down and she automatically leaned into him slightly. He kept his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently. She laid her head against his shoulder, her eyes on her sleeping baby.

* * *

"I'll send you a picture every hour and you can do the video call during your break." Bucky said. "Steve showed me how."

"Steve doesn't even understand it." Skylar said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm learning." Steve said from the couch. Bucky and Skylar chuckled.

"Thank you, Bucky." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek. She looked down at Sunny who gurgled as she reached up for her mother's face. Skylar gently held her tiny hand and kissed it twice. "I'm gunna miss you baby, but I'll be back before you know it." She kissed her hand again. "If I didn't work at a bar I'd bring you with me."

"You work at a bar?" Bucky asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm a bartender." Skylar said. "I guess I never told you. I was still working when I met Steve, I forgot you didn't know."

"That's okay."

"Hey, when you get back why don't we have a movie night? Ice cream, popcorn, you name it." Steve suggested with a smile.

"Sounds great." Skylar said as she returned the smile. She turned back to Sunny and kissed her forehead.

"See you when you get back." Bucky said.

 **…**

"Hey Sky. Say hi, Sunshine." Bucky said looking down at the baby as he held Steve's phone in his other hand.

"Hey." Skylar said with a smile. "Where's Steve?"

"Right here." Steve said as he leaned into view with a wave. "Hey Sky."

"How's everything there? She behaving?"

"Oh course." Bucky said. "Most well-behaved baby in the world." He said smiling down at the baby who giggled as she reached for his face. Steve smiled at the two before looking back at Skylar.

"How's your second day back?" he asked.

"It's alright, it's like I never left. Old faces, new faces. Same music and sports channels."

"Where are you right now?" Steve asked. "Doesn't look like the bar."

"Oh, I asked my boss if I could use his office during my brake to call you guys."

"Ah." Steve nodded.

"So did you guys pick out a movie for tonight yet?" Skylar asked.

"Well, we already watched Cinderella with Sunny about an hour ago." Steve said.

"You guys watched a Disney movie without me?" Skylar asked as she put a hand to her chest in mock offense.

"She loved the song with the mice making the dress." Steve said. "We got her laughing on video."

"Oh really?" Skylar's face lit up. "Send it to me when we hang up?"

"Of course." Steve said, his smile grew as he saw the look on her face.

"You should've seen before we recorded, Steve was making Sun's rabbit dance, she loved it." Bucky said with a grin. Steve's face went pink and he gave Bucky an I-told-you-not-to-say-anything look. Skylar giggled and Steve leaned out of the picture.

"I would've loved to see that." Skylar said. "Don't be embarrassed, Stevie. It's cute."

"Stevie?" he asked as he leaned back into the picture with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh sorry." Skylar said with a sheepish smile. "It just slipped out."

"No don't be, you can call me that." He said with a smile. Skylar smiled back.

"Hey, _Stevie_ , shouldn't you be picking up the ice cream?" Bucky asked.

"I'm going, I'm going." Steve said giving his friend a playful glare before looking at the phone. "Chocolate chip cookie dough?"

"Yes please. Thanks Stevie." Skylar said with a smile. He smiled back before he left the screen again. "I only have five more minutes of my break." Skylar said with a frown after she heard the door close.

"You'll be home before you know it." Bucky said. Sunny reached for the phone and gurgled. "Who's that?" Bucky asked as he looked at her. "Is that mommy? Huh?" Sunny giggled. "Yeah." Skylar's smile was so big it hurt her face as she watched the two. "Hey, when is she supposed to be able to talk?" Bucky asked as he looked back at the phone.

"She has to learn to crawl first." Skylar said with a laugh.

"When will that be?" he asked.

"Not for a while, Bucky."

"Alright." Bucky said with a nod.

"I have a few baby books on the bookshelf if you wanna take a look at them." Skylar said. "Oh there's also a story book if you have trouble putting her to sleep. I know she just loves the sound of your voice."

"I'll take a look at it." He said with a nod. Skylar let out a small sigh. "How ya doin', Sky?"

"I still miss her." She said in a whisper. "But the pictures and seeing her help." She added with a small smile.

"Maybe you could ask your boss for just one more week?" Bucky suggested.

"Maybe…" she said. "I still have my normal days off." She looked up as Bucky heard a door open in the background. Skylar nodded to someone and the door closed. "I gotta get back to work." she said with a frown.

"We'll be right here when you get back, Sky. Say bye, Sunshine." He said looking down at the baby.

"Bye Sunny, love you baby." Skylar said before blowing a kiss to her. Bucky smiled.

"See you when you get back."

"Okay, bye Bucky. Bye Sunny."

"Say bye." Bucky said as he looked down at the smiling baby before looking back at the phone. Skylar ended the call and Bucky put down the phone. "I think it's time for your nap." He said. "Now, why don't we get that story book, huh?" Sunny giggled with a big smile. "Yeah." Bucky said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Hey guys." Skylar said as he entered the apartment. "Sunny asleep?"

"Sleepin' like a baby." Bucky said with a smile from the couch. Skylar chuckled.

"Steve's not back yet?" Skylar asked with a frown when she noticed the blond was missing.

"He ordered pizza too." Bucky said with a shrug.

"Ah okay." Skylar said as she put down her bag before heading into her room to check on Sunny. The baby was sleeping soundly her little bunny plush's ear in her tiny hand. Skylar smiled down at her before changing as quietly as she could into a pair of shorts and a band t-shirt. She came back out into the main room to find Bucky looking through the movies she owned. "Pick one out yet?"

"I was gunna wait for Steve to pick a movie but he's taking forever to get back." He said. Skylar chuckled.

"Well I can help you pick one." She said as she sat beside him. "Hey… I've actually been meaning to ask you something." Skylar said. Bucky turned to her, a small frown forming on his face when he noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was wondering how you've been sleeping. Any nightmares or… anything?" she asked. He looked down at his hands. "I remember hearing a thud the other night."

"Oh…" Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…Steve had to wake me up again." He said as he nodded. "It started off okay just a normal dream… I was outside in a tent with these guys… I couldn't hear anything but their mouths were moving. Then… Steve was waking me – in the dream still – and there was fire… a lot of fire…then it was cold and I feel off the train… then suddenly I was lying on another table but surrounded by guys in lab coats… and… I had this…" he looked down at his metal arm. Skylar frowned. "Then… it was really cold and… I must have been yelling or… Steve woke me soon after that." He said, involuntarily shivering slightly.

"Did you tell Steve about your dream?" Skylar asked as she put a hand on his. He shook his head.

"I just told him it was the same as the one I had before."

"I think you should talk to him about it. You could be remembering things in your dreams. I mean being in a tent with a bunch of guys sounds like howling commandos." She suggested.

"Maybe… but I didn't recognize anyone." He said with a frown.

"But it's still progress." Skylar said with a smile. "Part of remembering will be remembering the bad stuff but there are a lot of good and happy memories too." Bucky nodded. "The more you talk with Steve the more it could help." He nodded again.

"You're right. I'll talk to him tonight."

"Until then… let's pick a movie." Skylar said with a smile. He smiled back as he nodded. He bit his bottom lip.

"Hey, Sky?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she looked through the DVDs.

"You said I could talk to you whenever, right?"

"Yeah, whenever you need to talk I'm here for you." She said giving him a smile.

"Do you think, after we pick out a movie, I can tell you about… another nightmare I had… last week?" He asked. Skylar's eyes filled with concern. Bucky swallowed. "I…still remember all of it."

"Of course, Bucky. We can find a movie when Steve gets back." She said putting down the DVDs in her hands and sitting back on the couch. Bucky sat beside her.

"Thank you, Skylar."

…

When Steve returned with the pizza and ice cream he had another bag on his arm.

"What else did you get?" Skylar asked as he put the box on the counter.

"Well, a week or so ago I went on the internet and ordered something-" he started to say.

"With the help of, insert name here." Bucky chimed in as he held up his hand with his palm up.

"You need help with it too." Steve said.

"You've been using it longer than me. What's your excuse?" Bucky asked.

"The same as yours." Steve said with a laugh.

"Steve." Skylar said with a smile. "What's in the bag?" Steve smiled and pulled out a little baby blanket with bunnies and carrots all over it. Skylar gasped. "Where did you find this? I couldn't find any bunny blankets at the store." Skylar squealed as she hugged it to her chest.

"I had the friend that found the uh-" he pointed to his head. "onesie I got before, find it on the internet."

"Tell her thank you for me." Skylar said.

"I already washed it so you can give it to Sunny whenever."

"Steve… I don't have words." she pulled him into a hug and he chuckled as he hugged her back. "Thank you so much. You don't have to do these things but you do them anyways. You're the best." She said before kissing his cheek. He smiled down at her.

"Anything for my best girl." Steve said. Skylar smiled up at him before she went to give Sunny the blanket. She didn't notice Steve's face go red or Bucky smirking at his friend from the couch. Steve turned to Bucky and held up a finger. "Don't say a thing. It slipped." He said as he came around to sit next to Bucky.

"Sure it did." Bucky said with a grin as he nudged his friend.

* * *

 **So I just couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter. Hope you all liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **So I know Civil War is coming up so I wanna say this now. This story will not be following that. For multiple reasons 1 because I'm positive the Bucky** ** _I_** **portray is MUCH different than the one in the movie. I know from trailers that he probably doesn't recognize Natasha but I may want to bring in other characters later on. Yeah Steve will still go on missions and AoU hasn't happened yet and it will (of course Bucky and Skylar won't be a part of it Steve will just be gone a few days maybe they'll go and stay at the tower, idk) but I probably plan on this to keep being happy so the whole Civil War thing will put a damper on that. Since this is a fanfiction, in this fics universe none of it happens (Unless after I see it I see something that** ** _can_** **fit) I won't know until I see it and I don't know when I'll see it.**

 **ChelseasDeadSmile & FireChild24: Yeah I fixed the mistake as soon as I realized where it was, it wasn't that big of a deal but if I'd known about it I would've fixed it sooner. I was just so used to writing "2 years ago" Thank you two for your reviews.**

 **Enjoy, I hope everyone is having a great week so far.**

 **Little side note about how old Sunny is now at the very bottom.**

* * *

"Finally a day off." Skylar said as she cradled Sunny in her arms one morning. "I can spend the whole day with my favorite person in the whole world." She said before kissing the baby's face all over making her giggle.

"What about us?" Bucky asked, from his seat beside Steve at Skylar's kitchen bar, before taking a bite of his waffle.

"She's my favorite girl; you're still my favorite boys." Skylar told them with a smile as she put a hand on Bucky's left arm. He gave her a smile.

"Otherwise you wouldn't make us food all the time." Steve said with a smile.

"What can I say? I love your company." Skylar said before tickling Sunny's belly. "And Sunny does too." She cooed as the baby laughed. "So, you boys have any plans today?"

"On your day off? Of course not." Steve said with a smile. Skylar smiled at him.

"Great because I was going to suggest we all cuddle up on the couch for an _I Love Lucy_ Marathon. We can order pizza later or maybe Chinese." Skylar suggested.

"Who's Lucy and why do we love her?" Bucky asked before taking another bite of his food. Skylar gasped making his eyebrows shoot up.

"I forgot we haven't watched any of it since you got here." She said. "It's only the funniest show ever, well the funniest old show in my opinion. It's even in black and white."

"You'll like it." Steve said with a nod.

"I'll set it up." Skylar said.

"I can take Sunny." Bucky said.

"You always take Sunny; I wanna hold her for once." Steve said with a half frown. Bucky chuckled.

"Alright, you can hold her." He said. Skylar smiled as she handed the baby to Steve before going into her living area to get the _I Love Lucy_ DVDs ready.

"Hey Sunny." Steve said as he smiled down at the baby. He tickled her tummy and she giggled. "How ya doin'? Huh? Look at that smile." Steve cooed with his own huge smile as he ticked her again. Sunny held onto his finger and he shook her hand gently. He brought his head down to kiss her little hand and she lightly hit his face with her other hand as she giggled. Skylar watched the two with a big smile as she threw her blankets onto the couch. She came up behind Steve and peeked over his shoulder at the baby. Steve smiled at her and looked back down at Sunny. "Who's that?" he asked with a big smile. Sunny giggled and reached for her mother's face. Skylar covered her face before uncovering it.

"Peek-a-boo!" she said. Sunny let out a squeak of a laugh as she kicked her legs and moved her arms about. Steve chuckled as Skylar did it again. "Peek-a-boo!" The two heard a click sound and looked up to see Bucky with Steve's phone. He lowered it and grinned at the two. "Oh let me see." Skylar said with a big smile as she moved Bucky's side to look at it. She let out a squeak and covered her mouth when she saw it. "Oh I'm getting that framed." She said. Bucky handed the phone to her to show Steve. She brought the phone to him and Steve couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. The two smiling down at the giggling baby, they looked like a family. Steve looked to Skylar, who was still looking at the picture with her own huge smile, and he felt his heart flutter.

…

Skylar got Sunny's blanket and Bunbun and swaddled the baby, letting her hold onto her Bunbun, and joined Steve and Bucky on the couch, sitting between them. Steve pressed play on the remote before he fixed the blankets over himself and Skylar. He put his arm behind her shoulders on the back of the couch before reaching over to tickle Sunny. Sunny giggled and Skylar smiled down at her. The baby reached for Steve and Skylar chuckled.

"You wanna go to Steve again?" she asked the baby in a sweet voice.

"See, she likes me too." Steve said as Skylar handed her to him.

"No one ever said she didn't like you." Skylar said as she tilted her head.

"Well…" Steve shrugged slightly. "You're always talking about how she likes Bucky so much."

"Well she likes you just as much. You're the one who took care of her mommy while she was still inside her belly." Skylar said as she tickled Sunny's stomach.

"Let's not forget who took you to the hospital though." Bucky said.

"and left her there." Steve said with a frown. Bucky looked away.

"Hey hey hey." Skylar said as she looked between the two. "If you're gunna fight, I'll take Sunny back and you can watch the show by yourselves."

"Sorry Sky." Steve said as Bucky nodded.

"Don't apologize to me." Skylar said sternly.

"Sorry Buck." Steve said. Skylar nodded and looked to Bucky. He glanced at her before looking back at his lap.

"Sorry Steve." He said.

"Good. Now let's enjoy the show together." Skylar said with a smile.

"Well at least we know if Sunny ever has siblings you'll be able to handle any fights." Steve said giving her a smile. Skylar felt her face flush slightly.

"I don't think she'll have any siblings for a while." She said as she stroked Sunny's head. Bucky put his arm behind Skylar's shoulders, since Steve had brought his back to hold Sunny, and the three put their attention on the show.

* * *

"Hey Sky," Bucky greeted as she came into her apartment with Sunny, in the baby carrier. He sat on the couch with the TV on low. "A package came for you while you were at the store." he said pointing to the box on the kitchen counter. "Steve brought it up before he went out for his run."

"Sweet, it's the stuff my mom sent me. She said it was gunna take another week." Skylar said as she put Sunny, still in her carrier, down on the couch beside him. He smiled at the baby when he saw her smile at seeing him.

"Hey there, Sunshine." He said tickling her tummy. She squeaked and held onto his finger. Bucky turned to Skylar who was opening the box. "What's in the box?" he asked.

"My mom sent over my old VHS player and a few tapes."

"VHS?"

"Uh, I forget what it stands for but it came _before_ DVDs."

"Ah." Bucky nodded.

"I watched these as a kid so I thought Sunny would like them." Skylar said as she took out a few cassette tapes. "There are also a few movies I wanted to show you guys." She brought the VHS player over to the TV and started to hook it up. "What are you watching?" Skylar asked as she glanced at the TV to see a commercial playing.

"Uh, this… crime show." Bucky said with a shrug. Skylar tilted her head. "Something about… anthropology?"

"Oh, _Bones_? I love that show. I stopped watching it since I had Sunny."

"It's kinda gross but… interesting." he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you can learn a few things from shows like this." Skylar said with a nod. Bucky chuckled.

"Yeah, dancing phalanges." Bucky said making his fingers of his right hand wiggle in front of Sunny. The baby giggled at him. Skylar chuckled. "It also helps that the woman also doesn't get some references."

"Have you shown it to Steve?"

"Nah, I showed him one episode and it freaked him out a bit." Bucky said as he shook his head.

"Yeah it's not for everyone." Skylar said shaking her head. "I'll wait till this episode's over to put in one of the tapes." Skylar said as she stood. When the show came back on Bucky picked up Sunny's carried and put it on his lap so she was facing him.

"You don't need to see that." He said. Skylar sat beside him, leaning against him to tickle Sunny's tummy. Bucky glanced at her with a small smile.

"So what episode is this?" Skylar asked turning to smile at him.

* * *

"So I'm in a baking mood today do you boys want cupcakes or cookies?" Skylar asked as she turned to the two sitting on the couch with Sunny in Steve's arms. The two looked at each other before looking at her.

"Both sounds good." Bucky said with a smile. Skylar put a hand on her hip with a smile. "Kidding." He said.

"It's up to you." Steve said with a smile.

"Cookies it is." Skylar said clapping her hands together. The two turned back to the TV but Bucky glanced back as Skylar put something over her head before tying something around her back.

"What's that?" Bucky asked. Skylar turned and moved out from behind the counter to show them her apron. Bucky chuckled. "Don't you look adorable? Doesn't she, Steve?" Bucky asked nudging his friend. Steve looked and his face flushed as Skylar stood there with her hands behind her back.

"You look great, Sky… very cute." He added as he looked away. Skylar chuckled.

"Thanks Stevie." She said before turning to start baking. Bucky nudged his friend who nudged him back with a shut-up look.

 **…**

Skylar was just opening the oven to take the cookies out when someone knocked on her door.

"Oh, could one of you get that for me, please?" she asked.

"I got it." Steve said he started to get up but then turned to Bucky and handed Sunny to him. He went to the door and opened it.

"Hi." Sharon said with a smile before trying to peek past him. Steve stepped in her way.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Sharon held up a package.

"It got put in front of your door again, by mistake, and I saw it there and figured I'd bring it down to her." She said.

"Again?" Steve asked with a slight frown. "Well thank you." He said taking it from her. Sharon nodded and took a step back.

"I'll see you around." She said with a smile.

"See you." Steve said before closing the door. He turned around and frowned. "Bucky?" Bucky sat up from lying on the couch, Sunny giggling as she enjoyed the ride back up. "It was only Peg's niece." Steve said as he walked over. Bucky nodded but still looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Who was it?" Skylar asked as she tilted her head.

"Oh uh… Sharon Carter, she's a few doors down from me. Technically former SHIELD agent now and… Peggy Carter's niece." Steve said.

"Oh…" Skylar said.

"She had this," he held up the box. "said it was in front of my door, again."

"That's weird." Skylar said as she took off her oven mitts before getting a pair of scissors. Steve put the box on the kitchen counter and Skylar opened it. When she pulled the item out of the box Steve couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What did you get that for?" he asked. Skylar grinned as she held out the Captain America Shield pillow to him.

"For you!" she said with a smile. "I thought it'd be funny. But feel it, it's so fluffy." She said as she hugged it to her face. "And look it even had a little thing on the back to wear it." She said before putting her arm through the loop on the back before posing with it. Steve put the back of his hand on his mouth to hold back his laugh. Skylar took it off and held the pillow out to him.

"Well thank you." Steve said with a big smile as he took it. "Ya know the one I have now, horrible, my neck always hurts in the morning." Skylar laughed. Steve chuckled as he smiled down at her. "Thanks Sky." He said before leaning down to kiss her cheek that immediately went pink.

"You're welcome." She said as she beamed up at him, rocking back and forth on her feet, before spinning away and going back to the cookies to put them on a cooling rack. Steve went back over to the couch and Bucky chuckled as he sat down. Sunny reached out for the pillow.

"I think she likes the colours." Bucky said with a smile.

"Of course she does." Steve said with a smile. The two heard Skylar giggling and looked over at her to see her using an icing bag with white and dark chocolate to design things on the cookies.

"What are you giggling at?" Bucky asked with a smile. Skylar shook her head.

"Nothing." Bucky handed Sunny back to Steve, who gladly took the baby and proceeded to tickle her tummy, before he got up and headed over to Skylar. He looked over her shoulder at the cookies and smiled. He reached around her to take one and she lightly tapped the back of his hand. " _Hey._ " Bucky tilted his head with a frown. "Oh don't make that face." Skylar said as she pouted. He stuck his bottom lip out. " _Fine_." Bucky grinned and took two cookies. "Hey just one!" he kissed her cheek before going back over to Steve and handed him one of the cookies. Steve started laughing when he saw drawn on the cookie in chocolate a little bunny with a shield that had a star in the middle.

"You made me a bunny?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Who said it was you?" Skylar asked with a smile. "Maybe it's just a bunny avenger." Bucky snorted.

"Bunny avenger." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey you have like bird ones why not a bunny one. They could jump really high and run really fast." Skylar said.

"And they could run on carrots." Bucky suggested.

"Yeah!" Skylar said with a laugh. Steve shook his head with a smile.

* * *

 **I made this end note as short as I could, skip to the last line if you don't care about the details.**

 **Sky took 5 weeks off for Mat leave. Two before Sun was born, a week after (Bucky showed up), then two after that. (Ch. 1 she said she was only taking "a week or so" off, she meant a week after Sunny was born, she didn't count before and since she needs to make an income she couldn't afford to take off more time.)**

 **I looked it up, FMLA (Family and Medical Leave Act) says 12 weeks. But it depends on a bunch of things like the job, how long you've worked there, etc.) Not all places have to offer PAID leave either.**

 **So specifically Sky working at a bar in DC, I have no idea how long she'd get but she still needs income which is why she needed to go back to work so early**

 **Start of this ch. another week's passed since Sky's worked a week and it's now her day off.**

 **So Sunny is 4 weeks/a month old give or take a few days just in case anyone was wondering.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **aandm20: I really don't want to put any conflict into this cause I like it all happy but I know I'm going to have to at some point… but it's not gunna be like anything horrible or bad cause that would be… well horrible and this story is meant to make people smile.**

 **So I forgot when Mother's Day is, looked it up it's May 8** **th** **SO, let's say Sunny's birthday is the beginning of April (Whatever day you want it to be in that first week) meaning timeline wise we haven't gone past May 8** **th** **yet. (The mother's day stuff added around 1,300 words)**

 **Getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow (like8am) so I'm freaking out O_O (It also sucks cause I can't even drink anything past midnight cause I'm doing the IV thing) but I wanted to get this up for the end of this chapter. ^_^**

* * *

One morning, Skylar got up, changed Sunny's diaper and put her into her Captain America onesie before changing her own clothes from her t-shirt and shorts to a different t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She picked up Sunny out of her crib.

"Well, let's get you some breakfast." She said with a smile. "Huh? You hungry?" She opened her door to head into the kitchen but stopped when she saw Bucky and Steve already standing by the stove. Steve turned around and saw her, Bucky saw her then lightly hit Steve's arm.

"I told you we should've made it beforehand." Bucky said.

"What are you two doing?" Skylar asked as she got a bottle from the fridge. She put it in the bottle warmer before turning to the two.

"We were gunna make you breakfast." Steve said with a small frown. Skylar then noticed the mixed pancake batter in a bowl on the counter, an open package of bacon and a carton of eggs.

"Why?" she asked with a chuckle.

"It's mother's day." Steve said with a smile.

"Yeah, Sky, you get to celebrate that now." Bucky said. Skylar smiled at them.

"You guys didn't have to do this." She said.

"Of course we did. I mean you don't even get the day off today." Steve said. "It's the least we could do."

"You two are so sweet." Skylar said with a big smile. "C'mere." She went up to Bucky who leaned down with a grin. Skylar kissed his cheek before going up to Steve, who also leaned down, and kissing his.

"Alright so I'll take her." Bucky said taking Sunny gently. "And you go back to bed. We'll bring the food to you."

"You guys don't have to do that. Besides I wanna eat with you guys." Skylar said.

"Then we'll make enough for the three of us." Bucky said getting Sunny's bottle and feeding her.

"Now go get comfortable." Steve said with a smile.

"Well I wanna watch a movie with you two." Skylar said with a pout. The two chuckled.

"Then go sit on the couch." Steve said.

"Alright, gimmie my bunny." Skylar said turning to Bucky. He frowned and turned away.

"My bunny." He said trying to hide a smile. Steve snorted and covered his mouth. The two turned to him and burst out laughing. "Here ya go, Sky." Bucky gently passed Sunny over to her. "She's hungry." He said noticing that she was almost done with the bottle.

"Yeah." Skylar said with a smile as she looked down at Sunny. She grabbed a cloth for when she needed to burp Sunny and headed over to the couch. The two got back to work as Skylar turned on the TV. Every now and the Skylar would glance back at the two to see Bucky either flick flour at Steve or Steve poke Bucky then turn away as if he didn't. Skylar smiled and turned back to the TV.

…

"Alrighty." Steve came over with a tray and food put it down on Skylar's lap. "Your breakfast." He said with a smile. He sat down beside her and she kissed his cheek. Bucky sat on her other side and put the syrup down on the tray then leaned towards her. She chuckled and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and settled in beside her.

"Did you make any for you guys?" Skylar asked with a smile as she picked up a fork.

"Well unless you're gunna eat _eight_ pancakes." Steve said with a laugh.

"I totally could." Skylar said with a smirk. Steve chuckled. "I can't cut the pancakes with one hand though." Skylar said with a pout.

"I got you." Bucky said as he picked up the knife from the tray. He cut a few pieces before taking her fork and getting a piece. "Say ah." He said with a grin. Skylar tried to hold back a smile while Steve full out laughed.

"Ah." She opened her mouth, Sunny giggled and reached for the fork. "No not for you, sweetie." Skylar said with a laugh as she smiled down at her.

"She wants our delicious cooking." Steve said.

"Well, she's gunna have to wait a while, besides," Skylar said tickling Sunny's tummy. "You just ate, Bunny." Sunny giggled and held onto Skylar's finger.

"Want me to hold her so you can eat?" Bucky asked.

"No I got her. Jeez let me hold my own Bunny for once." She said with a laugh.

"Come on, Bucky, Bunny, both B's." he said.

"Skylar and Sunshine, both S'" Skylar said.

"Well with that logic, Steve and Sunflower." Steve said.

"You've never called her Sunflower." Skylar said turning to him.

"Sure I have." Steve said. "You're just never there when I do." He added with a shrug.

"Aw, but that's so cute why wouldn't you tell me that." Skylar whined. Steve shrugged.

"If we're going with the logic of what we call her I call her Bunny _and_ Sunshine." Bucky said.

"You only call her that because I call her that." Skylar said giving him a playful glare.

"Let's let Sunny decide." Steve said before he leaned into her view. "Hey, there." Sunny giggled and reached for his face.

"Hey Sunshine." Bucky said as he leaned into her view from the other side. Sunny giggled louder and reached for his face. Bucky smirked at Steve who rolled his eyes.

"Who do you wanna go to Bunny?" Skylar asked. Sunny squeaked and reached up for Skylar's face. "I guess I won that one." She said with a grin.

"Come on, she's wearing a _Captain America_ onesie." Steve whined. Skylar chuckled.

"Sunshine, I'm hurt." Bucky said with a pout. The baby gurgled happily. "In that case, say ah." Bucky said holding up the piece of pancake again.

"Ah-mm." Skylar opened her mouth and Bucky chuckled as he fed her. Steve shook his head with a smile. "You dork." Skylar said around her food. Bucky chuckled.

"Punk." he said.

" _Hey_ , that's _our_ thing." Steve said with a playful frown. Bucky chuckled again.

"Eat your pancakes, punk." He said to him.

"Jerk." Steve said as he took a piece.

"Like I said, you two are dorks." Skylar said with a smile.

"I thought he was the dork?" Steve asked with a frown.

"No, it was directed at both of you." She said picking up a piece of bacon and taking a bite. "Mmm." Steve took a bite from her piece. "Hey!" She whined. "My bacon."

"Sharing is caring, Sky. Gotta set a good example for Sunny." Steve said with a smile. Skylar stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh tsk, that's not very nice." He said as he shook his head. Skylar looked down at Sunny.

"Don't let anyone steal your bacon." She said to her.

"Unless they're your mommy's best friends." Bucky said before giving Skylar a smile.

"Who said you two were my best friends?" Skylar asked with a teasing smirk. Bucky put a hand on his chest as if he was hurt.

"You're _our_ best girl." He said putting his head on her shoulder. She smiled down at him before holding out the bacon.

"Here."

"Thanks, doll." He said with a grin before taking it.

"Oh I see how it is." Steve said with a mock offended look. "You give _Bucky_ bacon but not _me_?"

"You can have bacon too but you took from the piece I was eating." Skylar said with a laugh. Steve chuckled and held up Skylar's fork with a piece of pancake on it in front of her mouth.

"Say ah."

"What is it, feed Skylar day?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No, it's Mother's Day which means you, the mother, get to relax." Steve said.

"I don't even get to feed myself?" Skylar asked with a laugh.

"Of course not, that's what we're here for." Bucky said.

"Can I just say you two are the best?" She asked looking between then.

"Only if you finish that sentence with us being your best friends." Bucky said.

"There's no doubt about that." Skylar said kissing each of their cheeks. They grinned and kissed hers back.

"Can't forget about our lil Sunshine." Bucky said before kissing the baby's little head. She giggled and reached for him. Steve tickled her tummy and she grabbed his finger. Skylar's face started to hurt with how big her smile was.

* * *

About a week later, Skylar entered her apartment one night after work and found the TV on but no Bucky or Steve.

"Buck?" she called softly. "Steve?" When she got no response she frowned. She dropped her bag on the couch and headed into her bedroom. The lights were out but Sunny's little nightlight by her crib let Skylar see the baby sleeping soundly, her little bunbun's ear in her hand. Skylar smiled down at her daughter before looking to the bed where she saw Steve sitting against the headboard, his legs hanging over the side of the bed and his head tilted slightly with his eyes closed. Skylar chuckled silently and walked over to him. "Steve." she said softly. His face twitched slightly and Skylar smiled. "Steve," She whispered. He made a soft 'mm' sound as he was starting to wake up. "Steve." She reached out slowly and brushed his hair away from his forehead. He moved his head slightly and moved into her hand as she moved her hand to his face. His eyes slowly started to open and focused on her slowly.

"Sky?" his voice came out in an almost whisper as he looked up at her; she was leaning over slightly her face about a foot away from his.

"Hey." She whispered with a smile. Steve slowly started to sit up and his hand found the side of her face making her blink. "Steve?" Just as his name left her lips he pressed his against them. A second later Steve pulled away with wide eyes as Skylar blinked at him. Her hand found her mouth as she stood up straight.

"I'm not dreaming…" Steve said in a rushed whisper. "Sky… I'm…I-…" Steve swallowed as he ran a hand threw his hair and looked away. "I-I'm sorry-" Skylar quickly put a hand over his mouth and pointed to Sunny's crib. Steve nodded and she took her hand away. "Right, sorry." He whispered. Skylar motioned for him to follow her out of the room as she left. Steve hesitated and sat on her bed a while longer before he finally stood and left the room. He closed the door behind him quietly and turned to Skylar who was in the kitchen making tea. "Sky?... I- I'm sorry."

"That's what every girl wants to hear after someone kisses her." She said giving him a smile. He blinked.

"You're not… angry?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"Why would I be angry?" Skylar asked. Steve swallowed as his heart fluttered. "You were just waking up. You must have been having a great dream." Steve rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly. Skylar put two mugs down on the kitchen bar. "Your lips are softer than I thought they'd be." She said. "Black or green?" she asked holding up the boxes of tea. Steve blinked.

"Uh… black." He said as he came and sat down at the kitchen bar. "You think about the… softness of my lips often?"

"The thought pops up in my daydreams every now and then. Your lips are just so… you know." She said with a shrug as she put two tea bags in the mugs.

"My lips are what?" Steve asked with a slight chuckle.

"You know. They look really kissable." She said with another shrug as she turned away to get the hot water off the stove. "So where's Bucky?"

"He's upstairs, told him I'd watch Sunny so he could get some sleep. Anything… else happen in these daydreams of yours?"

"Tons of things. Sometimes there's Bunnies, sometimes I imagine little outfits for Sunny and her smile." Skylar said with a smile as she poured water into the two mugs. Steve chuckled. "Has he not been sleeping well?" Steve's smiled faded.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed the bags under his eyes. He told me about his nightmares the other day… I wish I could do something to help him."

"Just be there for him. All he needs is for you to listen and for him to know he's safe here." She said. Steve nodded. "So was Sunny a handful? I mean I've never seen you asleep like that; didn't look very comfortable."

"Nah you're bed's really comfortable. She's wasn't any trouble I uh… I came back from a mission about an hour or two ago. Sunny was already asleep and I told Bucky I'd be okay staying so he could get some sleep but then…"

"Then _you_ fell asleep." Skylar said with a smile. Steve nodded.

"Yeah." He said as Skylar slid his mug of tea to him. "Look Sky, I'm… I'm really sorry about just kissing you all of a sudden." He said as he looked into his mug.

"Steve, I already said it's okay." Skylar told him with a smile. "You just woke up and thought you were still dreaming." She said with a shrug. Steve's face flushed. "Now are you gunna watch TV with me or am I going to have to sit by myself?" she asked with a slight pout.

"Never." Steve said as he stood, giving her a smile. The two walked over to the couch and sat down. Steve took a sip of his tea before putting it down on a coaster on the coffee table in front of them. He had the urge to put his arm around her like he normally would but felt a bit awkward about it. She put her tea down next to his and leaned into him as she looked up at him.

"Am I going to have to kiss _you_ so you'll start acting like normal again?" she asked. Steve's heart fluttered and he was grateful for the lack of light in the living area. He swallowed.

"If you think it'll help." He said after a moment. Skylar's face flush and she hesitated. She shifted up a bit and Steve's eyes locked onto her lips. When his eyes flicked to hers he found them to be locked onto his lips. He leaned forwards slightly as she did. They closed their eyes as their lips met briefly. Skylar pulled away but only by an inch or two.

"I think I made it worse." She whispered.

"Why do you think that?" Steve whispered back, his eyes still closed.

"Because now I want you to kiss me again." She said. Steve opened his eyes to look into hers before closing them again as he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers once more.

* * *

 **Yep I'm ending it on a kinda cliff hanger since the Mother's Day part added so much. ^_^ Hope you liked it. Don't freak out too much, the pairing is still open/undecided. Don't hate me for ending the chapter there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **Riley (Guest): Well the pairing is still undecided. And no he was dreaming about Skylar. I feel like bringing Peggy into it would make the story a bit depressing and it's supposed to be a happy feel-good story. And I plan on having the Avengers meet her at some point and I never say it but Steve read up on babies while Skylar was still pregnant so he would know how to help her take care of Sunny. (I'll probably put down her noticing some baby books in his apartment or something, they're just never in his apartment)**

 **ChelseasDeadSmile: I'm starting to lean towards that being the pairing/relationship. I'm sorry if some people don't like that idea, if you don't wish to read the story anymore I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far though I hope some of you will give it a shot. Not sure when that'll happen though so…**

 **This one's a bit shorter than normal but I haven't posted in a while so I wanted to get this up.**

* * *

Bucky entered the apartment the next morning and smiled slightly seeing Steve and Skylar asleep on the couch; Skylar was leaning against Steve with her head on his chest and his arm around her. Bucky could hear Sunny starting to fuss quietly in the other room. Skylar shifted slightly and lifted her head to see Bucky.

"I got her, Sky." He said quietly before going into her bedroom. Skylar put her head back down against Steve's chest and his arm moved to hold her closer as he started to wake up. Steve opened his eyes and looked down at her. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face; he gently brushed a lock of Skylar's hair behind her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey." He said quietly as he smiled down at her.

"Hey." She said returning the smile. Hearing Bucky come back into the room with Sunny, Steve looked up. Bucky smirked at Steve and raised his eyebrows to him. Steve's face flushed and he looked away. Bucky brought Sunny into the kitchen and gave her a bottle.

"Morning, you two." Bucky said as he sat down at the kitchen bar.

"When did you get here?" Steve asked as he shifted slightly to sit up more. Skylar frowned as she had to move a bit too. Steve smiled apologetically at her as she lifted her head.

"Just now." Bucky said. "Ya know, I'm offended."

"Why?" Steve asked with a frown.

"You never cuddle with me." he said with a pout. Skylar giggled.

"Come join us then." She said. Bucky chuckled.

"I can't really cuddle and hold a baby at the same time." He said.

"Then I'll hold her and you two can cuddle." Skylar said as she got up. Steve frowned as she walked away. Bucky handed Sunny to her and walked over to the couch. Steve sat up more as Bucky let himself fall next to him and practically laid on him.

"Oh come on Buck." Steve said with a laugh. Bucky turned to him with a straight face.

"Are you callin' me fat?" he asked. After a moment he burst out laughing.

"Well, you're not exactly as light as Sky." Steve said with a chuckle. He shook his head with a smile as he pushed Bucky's shoulder.

"Nope." Bucky hugged Steve, getting into the position Skylar was in. "Sky said we cuddle so we cuddle." Steve chuckled and pat Bucky on the back. Bucky let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. A few images flashed behind his eyelids. A smaller Steve and him in a couch fort with sleeping bags. They looked to still be in school. Bucky smiled, he liked the memories of when the two were kids. Skylar's voice brought him out of it but he didn't mind.

"Don't you two look adorable?" Skylar asked with a smile as she burped Sunny.

"You're just jealous." Steve said with a smirk.

"You wanna hold Sunny?" Bucky asked as he looked at Steve. Steve tilted his head. Bucky got up making Steve frown again. He walked up to Skylar who was cleaning up Sunny's face. "I'll take this, thank you." He said scooping Sunny into his arms. Skylar smiled as she shook her head and turned to do some leftover dishes from the night before. Sunny giggled and reached for his face. "Hey Sunshine." He kissed her forehead as he brought her over to Steve.

"She's gunna get dizzy getting passed around so much." Steve said as he took her from him.

"Nonsense." Bucky said with a smirk before heading back to Skylar who was facing the sink. She glanced over her shoulder as he came up behind her; she blinked in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. "Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi." Skylar said with a chuckle. "You're in a good mood today; I never get hugs."

"Well that's the thing; I always hold Sunny and Steve always gets the hugs so we're switching it up." He said.

"I'm okay with that." Skylar said. "Though, it would be a big help if you could dry and put away the dishes after I wash them." She added with a smile.

"Anything for you, doll." He said before pecking her cheek and grabbing a towel. "So, you two sleep well?" Bucky noticed Skylar's face flush and looked over to Steve to see his doing the same. He snickered quietly.

* * *

Skylar was taking a shower, getting ready for work, while the boys sat with Sunny on the couch.

"So, you seem pretty cheerful today." Steve said as he glanced from the baby in his arms to his friend. Bucky shrugged.

"No nightmares for once." He said with a small smile.

"Really?" Steve asked with a smile. "That's great."

"Yeah. Thanks for taking over last night. I know you must have been tired too…"

"Nah, it's fine." Steve said as he looked back down at Sunny.

"You've been acting funny." Bucky said. Steve looked at him to find him looking at Steve with a no-bullshit face. "Did I miss something?"

"Uh…" Steve cleared his throat. "Well…"

"Did something happen when Sky got home? There's something a bit off about her too."

"You're very observant today aren't you?" Steve asked with a chuckle.

"When it comes to things that are important to me, yeah, I pay attention." Bucky said.

"Awe that's cute." Steve said with a smile.

"Punk." Bucky said with a playful glare.

"Jerk."

"Seriously, what happened last night?" Bucky asked. Steve sighed as he leaned his head back.

"I… I kissed her." He said. Bucky was silent, Steve turned his head to see him staring with his mouth open and his eyebrows up.

"You kissed her? You kissed Sky?"

"Yeah." Steve looked back up at the ceiling. "Then she kissed me and then I kissed her _again_." He glanced at Bucky to see him grinning. "Then we watched tv and fell asleep."

"In each other's arms." Bucky said in sing-song with a chuckle. "So I guess Sunny should be calling me Uncle Bucky then, huh?" he asked as he tickled Sunny's tummy. Steve's face flushed as he lifted his head. Bucky noticed Steve's slight frown and tilted his head. "You like her don't you?"

"Yeah but… so do you." Steve said. Bucky's grin faded slightly.

"What are you talking about; I never said that." He said as he shook his head with an amused smirk.

"You didn't have to." Steve said. "I can be observant too, ya know." Bucky leaned back in his seat.

"Well, you need to get your eyes checked Stevie." He said with a chuckle. "I mean… yeah I flirt and all that but, I mean- you two are a much better match anyways." He said with a shrug.

"Buck…"

"Even if I did _like_ her, which I don't," he added quickly. "After everything I've done… You're a lot better for her." He said as he looked away. Steve frowned. They heard the shower turn off in the other room.

"You know she wouldn't think that." Steve said.

"I know." Bucky said with a small smile as he looked down at his lap. "You two are the only ones to give me a chance and not kill me on sight…" he said as his smile faded. Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget about Sunny." He said with a smile. Bucky chuckled as Steve leaned into him to bring Sunny closer. She giggled and reached for Bucky. He smiled down at her and tickled her tummy.

"Hey, Sunshine." He said as she giggled loudly. "What's so funny, cutie? Huh?" he grinned as he tickled her more. The two heard a click and looked over to see Skylar holding up her phone. She smiled at the two.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist you two are just the cutest with her." She said. Steve chuckled. Skylar came over, sat between the two and kissed Sunny's face. Sunny giggled loudly and held onto her mother's finger. Skylar turned her smile to Steve whose face flushed slightly as he smiled back.

"So…" Steve looked at Bucky, who nodded and got up. Skylar looked to him as he got up before looking back at Steve.

"So?" she asked.

"Well, you remember how we made you breakfast on Mother's Day?"

"Yes, thank you again for that." Skylar said with a smile.

"Well, there was a second present we got for you."

"What? You didn't have to get me anything." Skylar said as she shook her head.

"Of course we did." Steve said as Bucky sat back down. He held out a long jewelry box to her. She tilted her head.

"Where were you hiding that?" she asked.

"Top of the fridge." Bucky said with a smirk. Skylar gave him a playful glare.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." She repeated.

"Take it." Bucky said. "It's from both of us… but it was my idea." Bucky added quietly with a wink. Skylar sighed and took the box.

"Guys…" she looked between the two.

"Open it." Steve said with a smile. Skylar sighed again and opened it. Her mouth fell open.

" _Guys_ …" she said as she took out the necklace with the silver sun pendant. "It's beautiful, I love it." She said.

"Here, I'll put it on you." Bucky said. Skylar handed it to him and lifted her hair for him. He clasped it and she reached up to touch the pendant.

"You guys are too much." Skylar said with a chuckle. She kissed Steve's cheek and gave him a half hug, because he was still holding Sunny before she turned to give Bucky a hug and kiss his cheek. She touched the pendant again and smiled down at it.

"Only the best for our best girl." Bucky said with a smile. He met Steve's eyes briefly before looking back at Skylar. She smiled at him and gave him another hug. Bucky hugged back, rubbing her back, he met Steve's eyes again and he gave Bucky a small smile. Skylar pulled back.

"I'm so glad I met you two." She said turning to look at Steve. Sunny made a noise and held onto Steve's finger.

"Hey." He said with a chuckle. "Hey that's mine. I need it." Sunny giggled as he smiled down at her and wiggled his finger. He used his other fingers to tickle her. She gurgled and kicked her little feet. Skylar held her feet gently between her index fingers and thumbs. Sunny squeaked out a laugh.

"That's not fair, the two of you tickling her." Bucky said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, Sunshine, I got you." He said. Skylar turned to him about to ask him what he was talking about when he started to tickle _her_.

"Bucky!" She squeaked. Steve started to laugh as Skylar tried to squirm away from Bucky's fingers. "Steve!"

"I'm holding a baby, what can I do?" he asked with a laugh. Skylar squeaked again and tried to tickle Bucky back but he just wasn't as ticklish as she was. Sunny was giggling and gurgling loudly hearing her mother's laugh. Bucky laughed as Skylar tried to get up and run away but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.

"Where you going?" he asked as she squeaked. She was laughing so hard that tears were running down her cheeks as Bucky's fingers assaulted her sides.

"Alright, Buck, give her a rest." Steve said with a chuckle. Bucky stopped and chuckled as he let Skylar slide off him and lay on the couch beside him to catch her breath.

"You alright there, Sky?" he asked as he nudged her arm with his hand.

"Not fair." Skylar whined. "I'm more ticklish than you." She said with a pout as she looked up at him. He chuckled.

"Sorry, Sky." He said with a smile.

"No you're not." She said as she smiled back. He chuckled.

"You're right." He said. Skylar stuck her tongue out at him. Steve shook his head with a smile. Bucky nudged her again. "Hey, Steve's _really_ ticklish." He said quietly with a smirk.

"What was that?" Steve asked with a small frown.

"Hey can I hold, Sun?" Bucky asked. Steve raised an eyebrow but handed the baby to him. Bucky turned to wink at Skylar. "Go go go." He whispered as he stood up.

"Huh?" Steve tilted his head. Skylar slid over to him.

"Hey buddy." She said. Steve smiled.

"Hey?" he asked. Suddenly Skylar started tickling his sides and his eyes widened as he let out a sound half way between a squeak and a shout. "Sky!" he tried to move away but her hands followed as she laughed. He gently grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Aw, no fair!" she whined as she couldn't get out of his grip. Bucky laughed and Steve looked up at him with a playful glare. Sunny giggled. Bucky smiled down at her.

"She tried." He said with a half shrug.

* * *

 **So that was kinda short (at least I think it was) but I hope it made you smile and brightened your day ^_^ Hope everyone's having a great week so far. If anyone's gunna go see Civil War in a few days I hope you have fun and be safe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **So, I've been trying to get the timeline straight because at some point Steve's going to leave to go on missions with the other avengers for like months(cause all the hydra bases are around the world.)**

 **Since the events between Cap 2 and Avengers 2 are shown/talked about in the show Agents of Shield Season 1 ep 16 to Season 2 ep 19… I've watched the first season of the show so far and OMFG I don't have words but they would be very good ones.**

 **I'm going to talk about the timeline thing a bit more at the end of the chapter.**

 **Oh btw I saw Civil War… (Definitely can't make that tie into this in any way shape or form so I guess this is an AU now? A Civil War didn't happen AU. but AoU will happen still.)**

 **(Guest): I've been trying to find a good time for him to see them and how as well. I'll think of something before he leaves to take out the Hydra bases.**

* * *

"She's getting so _big_!" Steve said with a big smile as he sat on the couch with Sunny on his leg, facing him, supporting her back with one hand. He bounced his knee and she giggled up at him. "Yeah, I'm talking about you, cutie." He said booping her on the nose lightly before poking her in the tummy. She giggled and grabbing his finger. "Ah no, she's got me!" he said wiggling his finger with a big smile. She let go and he picked her up under her arms and lifted her up above his head. "Ahhh." Sunny squealed happily as she kicked her feet. Steve laughed as he set her back down on his knee. Bucky and Skylar chuckled from the kitchen.

"Isn't he just precious?" Bucky asked with a smirk before drinking his coffee.

"I heard that." Steve said, still talking in his baby voice, before he returned to talking to Sunny. Skylar and Bucky chuckled.

"I can't believe she's six weeks old already." Bucky said.

"Why do people always talk in weeks just say a month and a half." Skylar said with a small chuckle. Bucky smiled. Suddenly Steve sniffed the air and made a face.

"Uh Sky? I think Sun need's a change." He said with a sheepish look.

"Hey, ya know you haven't changed her nearly as many times that Sky and I have." Bucky pointed out.

"What are you talking about? I've changed her plenty of times." Steve said with a frown.

"Not nearly as many times _we_ have." Bucky said as he shook his head, motioning between himself and Skylar.

"Fine…" Steve said as he stood with Sunny in his arms. "I'll change her." He said though he looked very reluctant. Bucky rolled his eyes as he put his mug down.

"I got her." He said as he stood and walked over.

"No, no." Steve said. "I can do it." he said with a frown.

"Alright, have fun." Bucky said with a smile. Steve hesitated.

"Steve, if you don't want to one of us can." Skylar said. "It's no big deal."

"I can do it." He said. "It's just…" he let out a sigh. "Every time I change her she cries as if I did it wrong…" he said.

"Well, maybe you put it on too tightly." Bucky suggested with a shrug. "You don't put it on backwards do you?"

"No, I don't put it on backwards." Steve said as he rolled his eyes. "Least I don't think I do." He muttered.

"Do you want me to show you?" Skylar asked. "I mean I never actual taught either one of you."

"Well, I learned it from the internet." Bucky said pointing to Skylar's laptop. "Nothing else to do while you're out." He said motioning to Steve.

"Well, let me try then you tell me what I did wrong." Steve said before going into the bedroom. Bucky chuckled and shook his head. He turned to Skylar who was smiling into her mug. A few minutes later Sunny started crying in the other room. " _Sky!_ " Steve called in an almost whine. Bucky started laughing as Skylar hurried into the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Sunny was lying on the bed on the foldable changing station with a fresh diaper on but she was crying loudly.

"I don't know." Steve said. He turned to Skylar. "What did I do?" he looked like a kicked puppy. Skylar came over and picked Sunny up.

"Hey, Bunny, don't cry." She cooed, kissing the baby's cheek and stroking her head. "Shh shh it's okay." Sunny started to quiet down. Skylar gently rocked her slightly as she looked at Steve. "How long after changing her did she start crying?"

"Well, I had just finished and she started." he said.

"Ah, I know what's wrong." She said. Sunny whimpered once but after Skylar kissed her nose she giggled. Skylar smiled and wiped her tears away with her thumb gently.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Steve asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Skylar said.

"But she always cries when _I_ do it." Steve said with a sigh. "She never cries when you or Buck do it."

"Well, as her mother I change her the most so I've learned how to change her quickly. Same with Bucky, he changes her when he watches her so he's probably become faster at changing her too."

"Wait… so she cries because I take too long?" Steve asked as he raised his eyebrows. Skylar chuckled and passed Sunny over to him. Sunny smiled up at him as he held her little hand.

"She doesn't cry because she's impatient but because of the cold air of the room on her skin. She's used to being a bit warmer with the diaper on. You could try distracting her next time you do it."

"How should I distract her? I'll kinda have my hands full." He said.

"You could sing her a song or give her Bun-Bun." Skylar suggested.

"Alright, next time she needs changing I'll do it and try that." He said before looking down at the baby just as she reached up for his face. She lightly hit his nose. "Oh. Dang, she can pack a punch." He said with a small laugh. Skylar smiled as she tickled her tummy.

"Well, she's probably the only person who's ever gotten a hit on you, _Superman_."

"I'm not Superman," he said with a semi-shy chuckle. "I've gotten hit before." He said.

"I was giving you a complement, Stevie." Skylar said as she smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Hey," The two looked over to see Bucky enter the room. "here's the party." He walked over and put an arm around the two of them before leaning in-between them to kiss Sunny's forehead. "Hey, Sunshine, everything's good?" Sunny giggled and lightly hit his nose. He looked between the two. "We find the problem?"

"Yeah, turns out I take too long." Steve said with a sheepish smile. "She gets cold."

"Tsk awe." Bucky frowned. "Can't have that, now can we?" He poked Sunny in the tummy and she squeaked happily. "I'm just gunna steal this from you." Bucky said taking Sunny from Steve's arms. Skylar smiled as Bucky rocked her gently before she folded up the changing station and put it away.

"Hey, Steve, are you free next week?" she asked.

"Yeah, I should be. Why?" he asked.

"Well, Sunny has a doctor's appointment next Friday and she's gunna be getting her shots. I figured if she had her Stevie there with her she might not cry as much." She said with a sad smile. "I was going to ask Buck but I don't know if you'd be comfortable being out." She said turning to him. Bucky frowned slightly. He wanted to, to be there for Sunny, but he was still nervous about being out in the world even if it was just for a short amount of time.

"I-I'm sorry, Sky."

"Don't be, it's okay; I understand." She said, giving him a smile. He smiled back before smiling down at Sunny.

"Just let me know when and where and I'll be there, always." Steve said to Skylar with a smile.

"You're the best." She said, going on her toes to kiss his cheek. Bucky gasped dramatically.

"He got a kiss." Bucky stage whispered to Sunny who smiled even though she didn't understand him.

"Shut up." Steve said as he rolled his eyes. "Jerk." He muttered.

"He's a punk." Bucky stage whispered to Sunny. She giggled. "Oh, I think she agrees." He said with a smile to the two. Steve shook his head as Skylar smiled.

* * *

"Buck, have you seen my-" Bucky, who was sitting in Steve's chair reading something on Steve's phone, held up his baseball cap without looking up. "Thanks." Steve said as he took it and put it on.

"Not a very good disguise, bud." Bucky said. Steve put on a pair of fake glasses. Bucky glanced up at him. "Ehhh."

"Well, it's worked before." Steve said as he pulled on a jacket. "We shouldn't be too long."

"I'll be fine, Steve." Bucky said giving him a small smile.

"Whacha reading about?" Steve asked pointing to the phone.

"Uh a list of um… movies." He said glancing up at him.

"Really?"

"Uh yeah, popular movies. One of those must see lists."

"Yeah? What are you really reading?" Steve asked. Bucky looked down.

"Well… all of those files are out there now…" he let out a sigh. "I… found the… winter soldier files."

"You don't need to look at those…"Steve said as he shook his head.

"I need to know what I've done." Bucky said as he looked down.

"It wasn't you-"

"Then who was it?"

"Hydra. They made you, you didn't know-"

"I still did it. Do you know how many people I've killed?" Bucky asked as he looked up at him. Steve didn't answer. " _Neither do I_." he said, his voice breaking.

"Don't do this to yourself…" Steve held his hand out. "Give me the phone." Bucky didn't move for a moment before putting the phone in Steve's hand. "Why don't we go see Sky?" Bucky nodded and stood.

The two headed upstairs and Steve let them in. Bucky walked over to the couch where Sunny was in her carrier.

"Hey Sunshine." He said quietly. She smiled up at him and he let her grab his finger. "That little smile can light up this whole room." He said in an almost whisper. Steve walked over to Skylar who was in the kitchen. She nodded over towards the couch, a look of concern on her face. Steve smiled slightly, she could tell something was bothering Bucky.

"He's…" Steve hesitated as he looked over at his friend. Skylar got up, walked over and sat on the other side of the carrier. Bucky looked at her as she smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back. She tickled Sunny's tummy making her giggle, the baby's laugh making Bucky smile more.

"We shouldn't be long. She'll definitely want you to hold her when we get back."

"I think she'll be fine." Bucky said. "She's tough." He said stroking her little head.

…

Bucky felt a pang in his heart, he could her Sunny crying as Skylar and Steve were heading upstairs. He opened the door as they reached the landing and let them in.

"She hasn't stopped crying since we left the doctors." Steve said with a frown.

"Steve held her for a little bit and she calmed down but it didn't last very long." Skylar said as she unbuckled Sunny from the carrier. Bucky frowned and picked her up.

"Hey, Sunshine. It's okay, now." He said softly. "Hey, you're okay." He said. Sunny started to quiet down. "Yeah, you're okay." He said as he smiled down at her.

"Told you she wanted him." Steve said. Bucky's smile faltered slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine." He cooed as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Next time I'll be there, I promise." He kissed her forehead and let her hold onto his finger. "I promise." He whispered as he kissed her little hand.

"Guess we know who Sunny's favorite is." Steve said with a chuckle.

"Nonsense." Bucky said. "She loves her Stevie just as much."

"Exactly." Skylar said. "She was just missing Bucky because she wanted all three of us there. I think she's the happiest when she can see the three of us." Bucky's smile faltered again. "Hey," Skylar put a hand on the side of his face. "Don't you dare feel bad about not being there, it was only one day and it was only a few hours. I don't want you going out if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Thanks Sky." He said with a smile. She smiled back and kissed his cheek. He gasped dramatically to Sunny. " _I_ got a kiss." He said making the baby giggle. Skylar smiled at them.

* * *

Steve sat on the couch with Sunny as Skylar was making lunch in the kitchen. She had her iPod playing _Cake By the Ocean_ on the counter and was humming quietly as she moved to the music. Bucky came in from Skylar's bathroom with a towel around his neck. He was drying his hair and chuckled when he saw Skylar dancing. He smiled and looked over at Steve who had also been watching her. Steve gave Bucky a smile before looking down at Sunny. Bucky tossed his towel onto Steve's head, making Steve send him a playful glare, and headed over to Skylar. He touched her back lightly making her jump and turn to him as he lip synced to the song.

" **Talk to me,** ** _girl!_** " Skylar laughed as he took her hand and started dancing with her.

"What?" Bucky asked. "I've heard this on the radio before." He said with a smile and a shrug as he swung their arms. Steve watched the two with a smile.

" **Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy!** " Bucky laughed as Skylar spun around making her skirt twirl. A few images flashed in his mind and he took her hand. Skylar couldn't stop giggling as Bucky twirled her around before spinning her out then into his arms. He chuckled before spinning her out again. " **Walk for me, baby (walk for me now).** " He held her hands and pulled her to him, moving back and forth to the music as he lip synced. " **I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa.** " Steve smiled and rocked Sunny to the music. Bucky spun himself and Skylar around.

"See, told you I knew how to dance." Bucky said as he smiled down at her. Skylar smiled up at him with a little giggle. Bucky chuckled and found himself brushing her hair out of her face and letting his fingers linger against the side of her face. He took his hand away and flashed her a smile before rubbing the back of his neck. Skylar turned the music down a bit.

"You hungry?" she asked as she smiled up at him. Bucky nodded as he cleared his throat. Skylar turned back to finish making lunch as Bucky went over to Steve and sat down on the couch beside him.

"You still got it." Steve said.

"Huh?" Bucky blinked, slightly alarmed.

"Dancing." Steve said.

"Oh… right, yeah." Bucky said nodding, shifting in his seat slightly. "It just… came back to me, I guess." He said with a half shrug. "I want my Bunny." He said taking Sunny from Steve. Steve frowned but handed him the baby. "Hey Sunshine." She reached up to his face and giggled. He smiled down at her and tickled her making her squeal happily. "Hey." He put her on his knees before he brought his face down against her tummy and made a few 'Om nom nom' noises before pulling back to smile down at her. She kicked her little feet and waved her arms with a loud laugh as he did it again.

"Hey, don't eat my Bunny." Skylar said with a laugh. "I made you guys food." She said coming over with two plates of grilled cheese that she put on the coffee table.

"Thanks Sky." Steve said with a smile before chuckling as Bucky did it again.

"She likes it." Bucky said as he smiled up at Sky. "Don't cha?" he asked with a big smile as he looked down at Sunny. She kicked her feet. "Yeah, you like it." He said before doing it again. Sunny squeaked and grabbed onto his hair. "Ah- Sun- no, _no_ … let go of the hair." Steve burst out laughing as Skylar giggled. "Let g- ah ah-! Okay- Sky-? Steve-? Little help?"

"You got yourself into this." Steve said with a smirk.

"Bunny," Skylar said as she sat beside Bucky. "Let go of Bucky." She gently took hold of Sunny's little hands and Sunny held onto her fingers instead, letting Bucky lift his head.

"Thanks Sky." He said with a smile.

"Maybe next time you won't eat my Bunny."

"But she's just so cute." He said with a chuckle.

"No, bad Bucky." Skylar said as she tried to hide her smile. Bucky grinned.

"Well if I can't have _her_ …" he tilted his head towards her. Steve quickly swiped Sunny from Bucky's lap before Bucky turned and grabbed Skylar around the waist. She squeaked and tried to get away but Bucky pulled her back down with a laugh. He put his face against her stomach making her laugh loudly as he did to her what he did to Sunny. His fingers tickled her sides as he kept her on the couch.

"Steve!" Skylar managed to get out through her laughing.

"I'm holding a baby!" Steve said with a laugh. "We've had this conversation before!" Bucky laughed as Skylar tried to get away. Skylar let out another squeak as Bucky put his face against her stomach again, laughing too hard to be able to 'Om nom nom'. She kept trying to squirm away but he stopped tickling her and just held onto her and let her catch her breath.

"You alright there Sky?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's not fair, you have a super arm." She whined as she turned her head to look back at him. He shifted her in his arms so she was sitting sideways on his lap with his right arm still around her. Bucky turned to Steve.

"Look, now we both have cuties." He said with a smirk. Steve chuckled. Skylar shook her head with a chuckle.

"I thought you were gunna say babes." She said.

"I could've." Bucky said with a shrug as he smiled at her. Skylar nudged Steve's knee with her foot.

"Are you guys gunna eat or what? Your food is getting cold." She said. The two chuckled and each grabbed half of their grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Thanks, Sky." Bucky said, kissing her cheek before taking a bite.

"You gunna let me get up?" she asked.

"Mm-mm." Bucky hummed as he shook his head with a smile as he chewed and hugged her closer with his right arm slightly. Skylar shook her head with a smile and grabbed the remote from the coffee table before leaning against Bucky as she turned on the TV.

* * *

"Hey Sky!" Steve called as he entered her apartment after getting back from his jog one morning.

"She's getting dressed." Bucky said from the couch where he was watching TV with Sunny. He turned his head to see Steve holding a package. "What's that?" he asked.

"Another package for Sky, this time is was in front of her door." He said. Skylar came out of her room as she put in her second earring.

"Hey Steve, good run?" she asked. "What's that?" she pointed to the box.

"Yeah, I only lapped Sam a few times." He added with a chuckle. "And uh, it was in front of your door another package from your mom I'm assuming."

"When do I get to meet him?" Skylar asked as she went into her kitchen to get him a bottle of water. She handed it to him and he handed her the box.

"If you wanna come on a run with me tomorrow…" Steve said. Skylar chuckled.

"Very funny, Steve." She said as she opened the box. Steve chuckled.

"What cha got, Sky?" Bucky asked.

"My mom sent me a camcorder." Skylar said with a chuckle. "I told her that I could just use my phone."

"Use your phone for what?" Steve asked.

"She wants me to start recording Sunny for home videos to show her when she gets older."

"That's adorable." Steve said with a smile.

"Of course have to get all her first moments."

"First moments?" Bucky asked

"You know, crawling, walking, first words. That kinda stuff." Skylar said with a shrug.

"What do you think her first words will be?" Steve asked with a smile as he walked over to the couch and sat beside Bucky.

"Well, I'm hoping for mama." Skylar said with a chuckle.

"Bucky sounds like an easy one to say." Bucky said with a grin as he looked down at the baby. "Huh, Sunshine? Bucky? Buh-key."

"She's not old enough to start talking, Buck." Steve said with a laugh.

"I know." Bucky said. "But I can hope."

"If anything Sunny is easier for her to say."

"Mama is even easier." Skylar said in singsong. The two men chuckled.

"Right, sorry." Bucky said. Skylar turned on the camcorder and walked over to the couch.

"Say hi to future Sunny!" she said with a smile.

"Hey Sunshine." Bucky said with a smile to the camera. He looked down at the baby and made her wave to the camera.

"Uh hey Sunny." Steve said to the camera with an awkward wave.

"Obviously that's Steve, smelly from his run."

" _Hey_." Steve said with a chuckle.

"Gimmie that." Bucky took the camera from her. "Say hi mom!"

"Bucky, give me back the camera." Skylar said with a laugh as she reached for it.

"Nope!" Bucky moved the camera back out of her reach before handing it to Steve who looked confused until Bucky nudged him and he quickly got up.

"Steve!" Skylar went after him with a smile, him filming her as he walked backwards. "Steve." He backed into the kitchen bar and held the camera up above her to film her. "Why are you guys so tall?" she whined with a pout as she crossed her arms.

"Isn't your mom adorable?" Steve asked to the camera. Skylar gave him a playful glare and smacked his chest lightly. "Ow." He said with a smile. Suddenly Skylar smirked and Steve looked scared. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Skylar wiggled her fingers and Steve immediately moved away heading for the couch. "No no no!"

"Come back here!" Skylar chased after him. Bucky shook his head with a smile. He looked down at Sunny who was giggling.

"They're silly, aren't they?" he asked her as the two ran around the couch. "You're never gunna catch him, Sky." Bucky told her. Skylar changed directions and Steve scrambled to turn around, still trying to film as he ran away from her.

"If you wanted to run Sky, like I said, you could join me and Sam." Steve said. Skylar let out a playfully frustrated groan and sat down next to Bucky.

"Tired already?" he asked with a chuckle. Skylar leaned against him with a sigh. Steve chuckled and sat back down on Bucky's other side, filming the two.

"I want my Bunny." Skylar said. Bucky pouted but handed Sunny over to her. "Hey Bunny." She kissed Sunny's forehead a few times. Sunny kicked her legs and giggled. "You should invite Sam to lunch tomorrow." Both Steve and Bucky turned to look at her, Steve looking over the camera before turning it off. Bucky looked unsure but Steve nodded.

"Alright, I'll ask him after our run." He said. Skylar noticed Bucky's look and put a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay with him coming over?"

"The last time I saw him I kinda… broke his wings." He muttered. Skylar tilted her head.

"Oh right, cause Sam is Falcon right?" she asked looking to Steve who nodded. "Does he know Bucky's here?" she asked. Bucky turned to Steve who hesitated. He raised his eyebrows.

"You told them I was here?" Bucky asked.

"I only told Sam." Steve said. "And Nat. That's it." He added quickly. "Sam was helping me look for you that first week, if I suddenly 'gave up' without reason he'd find out eventually and Nat was told by Sharon."

"Who else has she told?" Bucky asked with a deep frown.

"No one else." Steve said shaking his head. "I promise. No one else knows you're here." Bucky relaxed only slightly. "You can trust them. They're not Hydra." Bucky glanced at him.

"I know." He said. "But they're not exactly my biggest fans." He added.

"They'll come around." Steve said. Skylar frowned slightly and handed Sunny back to Bucky. He started to smile and kissed the top of her head. Skylar put her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him. He smiled down at her. Steve smiled at the two.

"Well, I have to go to the store. Any requests?" she asked.

"Brownie mix?" Bucky asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure. Steve?"

"Uh… I'm good."

"Alright, text me if you think of anything." Skylar said as she got up. She kissed Bucky's cheek then moved over to kiss Steve's. "I shouldn't be long." She said before kissing Sunny's forehead.

"See ya, Sky."

"See you later."

* * *

 **Quick note: for those of you who've seen Civil War and are saying "But wait he remembers _" well Civil War happens a year after Winter Soldier so he'd have more time to remember before then what he doesn't now.**

 **Anyway back to the timeline situation. So we're in May right now; it's been like a month or so after Winter Soldier (Sunny's a month and three weeks or so) and the events of the show that happen after that is from ep 16 til the end of season 1.**

 **Age of Ultron happens a year from where this story is now (again Mayish)**

 **Season 2 of AoS happens after Age of Ultron so watching the show didn't really help much except tell me where all the Hyrda infiltrated Shield bases were (around the world, basically). So I'm going to calculate how long I would think it would take for everything and make that how long Steve's gone for. (Then civil war happens a year after that since all Marvel movies happen during 'present day'/whenever they come out BUT we're not having that happen in this fic's universe)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **bookaddict19: Maybe … lol yeah but really just cause I wanna name my own daughter Sunny(when I have one) and I personally love bunnies and will probably call my child/children that regardless of their name XD**

 **Sorry this took a while for me to update, I've been working on Avenger Imagines/oneshots (I take requests on tumblr)**

* * *

Skylar got back from the store and after putting everything away she started making brownies for Bucky. Steve had taken a shower while she was gone and now he and Bucky were on the couch watching TV with Sunny on his lap facing the TV. They'd stumbled across _Spongebob_ and decided to see what it was. Sunny seemed to like watching it so they left it on. They'd gotten about halfway through an episode when Skylar let out a yelp. Bucky immediately jumped up and Steve put an arm around Sunny as he turned to face Skylar.

"What's wrong?" they both asked in unison.

"There's a spider!" Skylar whined as she quickly left the kitchen. Bucky chuckled as she came up to him and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Get it? I'll wait here." She said.

"It's just a spider, Sky." Bucky said but headed into the kitchen anyways.

"But it's icky." She said. Steve chuckled and looked up at her.

"Icky?" he asked. Skylar nodded.

"Where is it?" Bucky asked.

"On the wall by the stove."

"I don't see it." he said as he shook his head. Skylar let out a whine and walked over.

"It's right there!" she pointed to it. Bucky grabbed a paper towel and killed it before wadding up the paper towel.

"Got it." He said.

"Thanks, Bucky." Skylar said with a big smile.

"No problem." He smiled back and gave her a pat on the head before throwing out the paper towel. Skylar put the brownies in the oven and turned her little cupcake timer before putting it by the stove. Bucky grabbed the whisk from the empty bowl and ate some of the leftover brownie batter. Skylar started giggling and he looked at her. "What? You're done with it, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said with a nod. "But…" she pointed to her nose as she bit her lip. "You got a little something there." Bucky blinked and tried to look at his nose before sticking his tongue out as if he was going to lick it off. Skylar giggled some more before grabbing a napkin. "Here." She wiped his nose clean and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Sky." he said before eating more of the batter off the whisk. Skylar burst out laughing.

"You did it again!" she said as she pointed to his nose.

"Huh?" Bucky blinked at her. Steve turned to look over at them and laughed.

"Buck, I know you like chocolate but come on." He said with a chuckle. Bucky's face flushed slightly and he grabbed a napkin before wiping the chocolate off his nose.

"Did I get it?" he asked looking down at Skylar who nodded.

"Here." She grabbed the rubber spatula and the bowl. "I'll take that and you take these." She said handing them to him.

"Alright." He said as he handed her the whisk. She took it and started to eat where he had missed. Bucky swallowed and his face flushed again slightly.

"Careful you don't get any on you, Sky." Steve said.

"I won't." She said. Bucky smirked and bumped her hand making it hit her on the nose. "Ah-! Bucky!" he grinned at her.

"Oh, Sky, you got a little something there." He said pointing to his nose. She glared at him playfully.

"In that case, I think I should just wash the dishes so it doesn't get anywhere else." She said taking the bowl from him, wiping the smirk off his face.

"No Sky, not the bowl; I'm not finished yet." He whined. "I'm sorry, I won't make fun of your chocolate nose." She shot him another playful glare as she walked over to the sink. "Nooo!" he cried dramatically as he fell to his knees and raised his arms in the air, shaking his fists. Skylar couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Bucky grinned up at her as she held out the bowl.

"Take it, ya big drama queen." She said with a chuckle.

"You're the best Sky." He said as he scraped out some of the remaining chocolate in the bowl with the rubber spatula before eating it. He moved so he was sitting down on the kitchen floor against the bottom cabinets instead of kneeling in the middle of it.

"Comfy down there?" Skylar asked him with a smile.

"I have chocolate, I'm good." He said with a smile and a nod. Skylar shook her head with a slight chuckle and patted him on the head.

"That Bucky's silly, huh?" Steve asked Sunny as he looked down at her. She turned her head to look up at him with a smile. He chuckled as her attention immediately went back to _Spongebob_ when the sponge started singing a song. Steve held her little hand, smiling even more as she held onto one of his fingers. "You comin' back, Buck?" Steve asked as he turned his head. Bucky's head popped up over the kitchen bar slightly.

"In a minute." He said holding up the rubber spatula making Steve chuckle and shake his head. Skylar started on washing the dishes she'd used to make the brownies. Bucky finished up the left over batter and got up. Skylar held out her hand for the bowl but he reached around her to put it in the sink. He grabbed a towel and started drying what she'd put in the dish rack.

"Thanks, Bucky." She said. He flashed her a smile.

"So," he started quietly, glancing over at Steve who was engrossed in the cartoon with Sunny. "did you get a chance to show Steve your… _Captain America_ …." He nodded downwards. Skylar's cheeks flushed and she shook her head.

"N-not yet." She said.

"Are you wearing them now?" he asked. Skylar's face turned even redder and she looked back at the dishes.

"If you must know…" she said quietly before she nodded. Bucky chuckled. He glanced over at Steve again.

"Don't freak out." He said quietly.

"Why would I-?" Skylar had to hold in a squeak as Bucky grabbed the back of her jeans and tugged them down slightly before pulling up the band of the _Captain America_ panties. She turned to look at him, her face burning, and lightly smacked his right arm. He chuckled at her.

"Just make sure you bend over when you get the brownies out." He said patting her hip lightly. "I'm not sure how you're gunna show the top though." He said. Skylar bit her lip before unbuttoning two buttons of her shirt. Bucky grinned at her as she fixed her shirt slightly. She looked up at him and he nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "I'll finish the dishes." He said patting her hip again as they shifted over so he was in front of the sink. Skylar dried her hands before looking over at Steve. She hesitated, glancing down at her shirt. She jumped slightly as Bucky pat her bottom. "Go on." He said giving her a smile. She gave him a playful glare before she headed over to the couch.

"Hey Bunny." Skylar said to Sunny who looked up at her with a smile as she sat down beside Steve. She leaned over slightly as she tickled Sunny's tummy; she couldn't help but notice how Steve's cheeks went pink slightly, his eyes widening. He then frowned slightly, his head tilting as he noticed the fact that what he was seeing very closely resembled his suit in a way. Skylar looked up from Sunny to him and he quickly looked up to smile at her. Sunny reached up for her mother.

"You wanna go to mommy?" Steve asked, looking down at her. He bounced his knees slightly. "Here we go." He said lifting her up and handing her to Skylar.

"Hey." Skylar placed Sunny on her lap, facing the TV, putting her arms around her gently and rocking back and forth making Sunny giggle. Sunny turned her head to look up at Skylar who kissed her head. She turned Sunny around and bounced her on her knees as she held Sunny's back. Sunny giggled loudly waving her arms. Skylar leaned down to give her little head a bunch of kisses and Sunny reached up grabbing her shirt. "Oh, Sunny no, no." she said with a laugh. Steve chuckled but his face flushed as he could, once again, see down the front of her shirt a bit more clearly than the last time. "Let go of mommy's shirt, sweetie." Skylar said. She could hear Bucky chuckling from the kitchen as he finished up on the dishes.

"Sunny, hey," Steve picked up her Bun Bun and moved the little white toy in the baby's point of view. She let go of Skylar's shirt and grabbed it from Steve with a happy squeak. Bucky came over, drying his hands on a towel, and tossed the towel onto Steve's head before picking up the baby.

"Hey Sunshine! Mwah!" He kissed her cheek making her giggle. Steve took the towel off his head, sending Bucky a playful glare. Bucky bounced Sunny in his arms. The baby lost her grip on her Bun Bun and started to whimper.

"Oh, I got him sweetie, don't cry." Skylar said as she picked up the toy, bending over slightly to get it. Bucky saw Steve's eyes widen as his face turned red and grinned at him. Steve swallowed and cleared his throat slightly. Skylar handed Bun Bun to Sunny and noticed Bucky's grin. Her face flushed when she realized why and she quickly got up. "I'm gunna check on the brownies." She said as she quickly headed into the kitchen area. Bucky snickered as Steve looked at him. Steve frowned as Bucky sat down next to him. He bounced Sunny on his knees a bit, making her Bun Bun hop around her legs. She giggled loudly. Bucky nudged Steve with his elbow.

"Those were my idea. You like 'em?"

" _Buck_." Steve hissed.

"I didn't pick them out I just said they were my idea. I didn't even know what they looked like until now." He said with a chuckle. "Now all that's left is to get you a matching pair and all four of us can match." He said. Steve shook his head as he ran a hand over his face. Sunny grabbed Bun Bun from Bucky and held onto it making the two smile.

"So… you knew she had a tattoo?" Steve asked. Bucky turned to him, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" he blinked. "I was talking about-"

"No, I know what you were talking about." Steve said quickly. "But… you didn't see the…" Bucky shook his head.

"Hold this for me." He passed Sunny to Steve before getting up and going into the kitchen. Skylar was crouched in front of the oven, the light on inside so she could see the tray of brownies. "Huh…" she looked up at him. "He wasn't kidding. When'd you get a tattoo?" Skylar stood, her face flushing again, and pulled up the back of her pants as she turned to face him. He gently put his hands on her hips to turn her but she lightly smacked his right hand.

" _Bucky_."

"What? I only got a glance at it and half of it was covered." He said with a small pout. "Steve got to see the whole thing." Her face flushed more and he lifted the back of her shirt a bit. "There's more! Steve!"

" _Bucky_." Skylar whined as she put a hand over her eyes.

"Huh?" Steve turned to look over at the two.

"There's more than one butterfly." Bucky said to him with a grin. "How many more are there…?" Bucky lifted her shirt more to follow the trail of butterflies but Skylar pushed it down.

"There are five." She said. "Starting here." She pointed to the lower left of her back. "To here." She pointed to the upper left area of her ribs, below her breast.

"Go show Steve." Bucky said with a smile.

"Buck, I'm not taking my shirt off in front of Steve or you." She said. He chuckled.

"I didn't mean take off your shirt, just lift it." He said. Skylar gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Ah- Sky, you don't have to-" Steve said as she walked over.

"I get the feeling Bucky won't stop bothering me until I do." She said sending the brunette a playful glare to which he smiled innocently. Skylar came to stand in front of Steve as Bucky stood behind the couch. She turned and lifted the back of her shirt then the left side before slowly turning to show the butterflies. It started with a black and blue one, then red and orange, a blue and purple, a black and magenta with white dots and then a yellow and orange one. Each of them was a different type with varying wing spans and designs. Skylar glanced back to see Bucky leaning over the couch to see, and Steve staring with his mouth open slightly and his cheeks tinted pink.

"W-wow." Steve said. "T-They're beautiful." He added quickly as he glanced up at her. She met his eyes and smiled at him. Sunny giggled and reached up for the bright pictures on her mother's skin.

"Hey, Sunshine likes them." Bucky said with a grin. Steve smiled and lifted her up towards Skylar. Sunny touched the red and yellow butterfly with a loud giggle. Skylar smiled. Sunny reached up for her and she let her shirt fall back down before picking her up.

"Hey Bunny." She said kissing her check a few times.

"Are the brownies done yet?" Bucky asked.

"Buck." Steve said.

"What?"

"She just put them in the oven like ten minutes ago."

"So?" The two chuckled as Bucky pouted.

* * *

"Hey Sky, hey Buck." Steve said as he came into the apartment. He had a towel around his neck from his shower he'd taken after his morning run. Sunny sat on Bucky's lap with one hand making sure she wouldn't fall and his other arm on the back of the couch behind Skylar.

"Hey." Bucky said.

"Whacha guys watching?" Steve asked as he saw Skylar was on Netflix.

"Only the funniest and greatest show ever." Bucky said.

"That good, huh?" Steve asked. Skylar chuckled.

"He's in love with this show; we've been watching it all morning." Skylar said with a grin. "It's Jane Fonda and Lily Tomlin."

"Uh… who?" Steve asked wish a sheepish smile as he came over and sat down next to Skylar.

"Two really funny women, you'll love'em." Skylar said. Bucky made a face.

"Hmm… I'm not sure if he'll like all the…" he made a hand gesture.

"He'll get over it." Skylar said nudging Steve.

"Get over what?" he asked looking a bit nervous.

"You'll see." Bucky said. Skylar turned on an episode and music started playing.

"Oh, catchy song." Steve said nodding his head. Skylar chuckled.

"You dork." She said shaking her head. Steve nudged her with a smile.

"So what's this about?"

"Just watch." Skylar said. Steve nodded as a wedding cake appeared. Bucky leaned forwards to see Steve's face as the screen showed the wedding cake figurines.

"Oh… it's like telling a story…" Steve said. "Wait… _oh_." Bucky had to cover his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing at Steve's wide eyes. "Okay then." Steve said as he glanced over at Bucky who was biting his knuckle and trying to keep his smile down. Skylar looked at him and Steve gave her a smile. "I'm good." He said.

"Oh that's not the part we're worried about." Skylar said. Steve blinked and his head tilted slightly.

The four sat on the couch watching the show, Skylar and Bucky glancing at Steve every now and then waiting for his reaction. Then the line came.

" _Take your fucking hand off my sternum!_ "

"Whoa!" Steve sat up with his eyes wide. "Sunny is sitting _right there_!" He squeaked making the two burst out laughing.

"It's fine, Steve, she doesn't understand." Skylar said.

"She won't understand for a while." Bucky said tickling the baby's tummy and making her giggle.

"B-But still…" Steve looked a bit distressed as he looked back at the show.

"You don't have to watch it but Frankie's…" Bucky made a face.

"Frankie, that's the one who…?"

"Mhm." Skylar nodded.

"I'll… I'll keep watching… but only if I get to hold Sunny." He said.

"Alright." Bucky said passing the baby to Skylar then she handed her to Steve. Steve settled her on his lap. Every time he heard a 'bad word' he covered her little ears making Skylar smile at him. She settled into the couch leaning her head against his shoulder. He smiled down at her but jumped as he had to soon cover Sunny's ears again. Bucky shook his head with a chuckle.

* * *

 **I didn't reread the bottom half of this for any mistakes but I will when I wake up (I changed my sleep schedule so now I go to bed at 8 and wake up at 5am so I'm getting tired.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers or any other movie that has to do with Marvel or their plots/characters. I do however own MY plot and MY OCs.**

 **I'm officially making Sunny's Birthday April 6** **th** **since the movie came out the 4** **th** **meaning the first of the 3 days in the movie was the fourth and Sky had her on the last day… plus my fav number is 6.**

 **Also let's say it's now around mid to late June and Sunny is about 2 and a half months/ 10 weeks (cause I can't think of ideas for every day so we're gunna have to skip around by weeks)**

 **Aliz Kelloggs (Guest): I'm actually most likely going to make it a poly relationship. It is fanfiction and it's my fanfiction so I can do what I want with it. If people are close-minded about it then fine they can stop reading. This is a fluff and happy story. I don't plan on making it sad in any way that would leave either guy alone or chosen.**

 **Yumiko88: Idk what that means**

 **This is short because I haven't posted in a long time and I'm sorry about that. I'm not abandoning this story by any means, I love writing this. This is one of my stories that I'm always smiling while writing it and I hope you're smiling while reading it. ^_^**

 **(Oh and the movie referenced in this in the beginning is Adventures in Babysitting (The original one, not that new Nick or Disney one)**

* * *

"You boys hungry? I'm making mac and cheese for dinner, is that okay?" Skylar asked as she stirred the pasta on the stove.

"Sounds great." Steve said as Bucky gave a thumbs up before he went back to playing with Sunny. He was making her Bunbun hop around and was making silly faces as she giggled. Steve chuckled before getting up and heading over to the kitchen area.

"Steve could you-" Skylar turned to see him already getting out the dishes out of the cabinet. He flashed a smile. "Thanks Steve."

"No problem, Sky." Steve said as he put out the plates and utensils before getting glasses for drinks.

"I think Sunny's gettin' hungry too, huh?" Bucky said to the baby with a big smile as she had the Bunbun's ear in her mouth. He scooped her up in his arms and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bunny, come here." Skylar said as Bucky passed the baby to her. She kissed Sunny's face making her giggle. Bucky chuckled before going over to the stove to take the pot off the heat and strain the pasta. "I will be right back." Skylar said grabbing the two empty bottles from the counter before going into her bedroom. Bucky put the strained pasta back in the pot before putting it on a pot cloth and getting the cheese for it.

"Spoon please." Bucky held out his hand and Steve handed him a mixing spoon. Once he was done he put some on the three plates on the kitchen bar. "Hey, gimmie your phone?" Bucky asked as he held out his hand to Steve.

"Uh, okay." Steve handed it to him and watched Bucky sit down on one of the stools. "Whacha doin'?"

"You'll see." Bucky said. Steve frowned slightly as he watched Bucky slowly type with his right hand since the screen didn't work with his left fingers. Bucky let out a slight sigh.

"You could probably do that faster if you used Sky's laptop." Steve suggested.

"I know but it's in her room." Bucky said with a shrug. He let out another sigh; he could only type so fast with one hand. Steve watched with a frown.

"I'm sure she'll let you borrow the laptop once she finishes feeding Sunny." Steve pointed out. Bucky gave him a look.

"Steve, I can do it on your phone." He said. Steve nodded.

"Alright." He said. He watched as Bucky slowly typed and scrolled before he put the phone down. "Want me to ask Sky-?"

"I'll ask her." Bucky said getting up. He saw Steve starting to smile and pointed at him. "Don't." Steve held up his hands but had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling. Skylar came out of the bedroom, burping Sunny. "Sky, could I borrow your laptop?"

"Sure, it's on my dresser." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"No questions?" Bucky asked.

"No questions." She said shaking her head. "Unless you're looking up something you shouldn't be." She said giving him a look.

"No." Bucky shook his head and frowned as he tried to think of something that he shouldn't be looking up.

"Just don't look at anything that would put a virus on my computer."

"Computers can get sick?" Bucky asked as he raised an eyebrow. Steve couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up."

…

"Hey, Sky?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we show Steve that movie we watched the other night?"

"You guys watched a movie without me?" Steve asked in mock offense.

"You weren't home." Bucky said with a shrug. "There was nothing on TV."

"Sorry, Steve." Skylar said.

"It's okay, I'm only kidding." Steve said.

"I'll watch it again." Bucky said. "Come on." He patted the spot beside him and Steve sat down. Bucky moved Sunny from his lap to Steve's.

"Hey, Sunflower." Steve said before kissing the top of her head. Skylar set up the movie before going into the kitchen to get the three drinks. She came back over and put the drinks down on the coffee table as the opening song started playing.

" _Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance_." Bucky got up and held out a hand to Skylar who immediately smiled as he grinned at her. " _He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance."_ Skylar put her hand in Bucky and Steve chuckled as he watched the two, bouncing Sunny slightly. " _When he danced he held me tight_ ," Bucky pulled Skylar to him, putting his arms around her, while she put hers around his neck, and rocked her from side to side. " _And when he walked me home that night_ ," He twirled her out then around making her giggle and Steve laugh. " _All the stars were shining bright_ ," he pulled her back to him and suddenly dipped her making her gasp in surprise. " _And then he kissed me_." Skylar's eyes widened slightly, as did Steve's, as Bucky leaned down but he only kissed next to her mouth. He smiled down at her, looking into her eyes, his smile grew as he noticed the light blush on her cheeks. He chuckled before he pulled her up into a standing position. He suddenly smirked and Skylar blinked before she suddenly found herself in his arms. He sat down next to Steve with Skylar on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Steve shook his head as he chuckled at them.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Very." Bucky said. "You've got your Bunny, I've got mine."

"How come you always get to hold Sky?" Steve asked.

"Hey, you're the one who always complains that I hold Sunny all the time."

"Yeah I know." Steve said.

"I have an idea." Skylar said as she got up. Bucky let out a quiet whine. She picked up Sunny off of Steve making him let out a similar noise but then she sat down on Steve's lap with Sunny on hers. Steve smiled.

"Don't you three look adorable." Bucky said with a small smile. Skylar reached over and took Bucky's right hand making him raise an eyebrow as she put his arm around Steve's shoulders. He moved a bit closer.

"There, now the four of us are adorable." Skylar said with a smile. Bucky chuckled and patted Steve's left shoulder.

"This is more comfortable." He said making Steve smile.

"Now hush, we're missing the movie." Skylar said as she leaned back so she wasn't blocking Steve's view with Sunny leaning back against her belly an arm around her so she wouldn't fall. Steve kept his left arm around Skylar's back so _she_ wouldn't fall and let Sunny hold onto his right thumb. Bucky couldn't help but smile as he cuddled with his three favorite people in the world. He noticed Skylar smiling at him and her hand open for his. Bucky slipped his hand into hers and she rubbed the back of it with her thumb softly. He gave her hand a light squeeze.

* * *

"Sunny and I are going out for ice cream, want us to bring you guys back anything?" Skylar asked as she secured Sunny in her baby carrier on the couch beside Steve. Bucky looked up from Skylar's laptop in the kitchen.

"Strawberry?" Steve asked.

"Just strawberry?" Skylar asked. "No toppings or anything?"

"Um… gummy bears?" he asked with a small smile. Skylar chuckled.

"Of course. Bucky?"

"Uh… actually… do you think I could… go with you two?" Steve turned to look at Bucky as he shifted on his feet.

"You sure, Buck?" he asked. Bucky nodded.

"I have to get out at some point."

"I mean yeah but… you're ready?" Steve asked. Bucky gave Steve a look and he held up his hands in defense. "Sorry."

"Of course you can come, Bucky." Skylar said with a smile.

"Can I carry Sun?" Bucky asked.

"Sure." Skylar finished buckling Sunny in and handed the baby her Bunbun. Bucky grabbed Steve's apartment key from the little bowl by the door.

"I just need to change." He said motioning to his t-shirt.

"Of course, take your time." She said giving him a smile. He smiled back before leaving the apartment.

"Hey, Sky?" Steve asked.

"Hm?" Skylar turned to him to see him frowning slightly.

"Keep an eye on him? Just… tell me how he did when you get back. If anything… triggered him or if he just stared off into space."

"He never does that." Skylar said with a frown as she shook her head slightly.

"He never does it here." Steve said. "Sometimes at night he'll wake up and just sit there."

"Well, that's not staring off into space, he's probably just thinking."

"Well… just tell me if anything happens."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Steve."

"I know… it's just… I worry about him."

"I understand." She said giving him a soft smile. "Does he remember his favorite ice cream?"

"I never asked. It's chocolate though if he can't… but let him try."

"Of course." Skylar said with a nod. "So Strawberry and gummy bears."

"Yes please." Steve said with a smile.

...

Bucky smiled down at Sunny as he and Skylar walked down the sidewalk. He held her in his right hand while he held onto Skylar's right hand with his left, gloved, hand. Sunny held onto her bunny and kicked her feet every so often as she smiled up at him.

"Can Sunny have ice cream?" Bucky asked.

"Not yet." Skylar said shaking her head. "What kind are you going to get?"

"Um… they have a menu right?"

"Of course." Skylar nodded.

"What kind are you getting?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough." Skylar said with a smile.

"Maybe I'll try that."

"They'll let you try all the ice cream, they give you mini spoons so you can see what you want."

"Oh… okay." He nodded. "I'll do that."

…

Bucky looked up at the menu of the small ice cream shop with a frown. Skylar sat at one of the tables with Sunny on the chair in front of her.

"What kind did Steve get?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Strawberry." Skylar said.

"Can I try that one again?" Bucky asked the teen behind the counter as he pointed. The boy nodded and quickly handed him a little spoon with the ice cream on it. To say the boy was intimidated by Bucky was an understatement. Skylar's phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out to see Steve had texted her. He'd been called in on a last minute mission and wouldn't be back till later that night.

"Hey B?" Skylar turned to Bucky who turned to her, a mini spoon in his mouth. She couldn't hide a smile at the sight. "Steve got called into work and won't be back till tonight."

"Oh, okay." Bucky spoke around the spoon as he nodded. He turned back to the teen and pointed to one of the flavors. "That one… please."

"We'll just put Steve's in the freeze when we get home." Skylar said as she got out her card to pay for Bucky's ice cream. "What kind did you get?" she asked.

"Chocolate." He said. Skylar tried to hold down her smile but he noticed. "What?" he asked as he gave her a brief confused smile.

"Oh nothing." Skylar said as she swiped her card in the reader. "Steve said that was your favorite." She said letting her full smile show as she looked up at him. He blinked in surprise but started to smile himself. Bucky nodded.

"I'm gunna…" he pointed over to Sunny who was only a few feet away on a table. Bucky walked over and picked up the carrier before he smiled down at the baby. "I remembered." He whispered to her as she smiled up at him, kicking her feet. Skylar's smile was starting to hurt her face and she had to take a breath to hold in a few tears that threatened to fall.


End file.
